College Spring Break
by ChrisPalmer
Summary: It's been 5 years since Kim and Ron graduated high school. Kim is in college and Ron is a growing Internet star. When they go on spring break to sunny Florida they run into someone they haven't spoken to since high school...Bonnie! Needless to say the reunion doesn't go well. (** M is for SOME sexual content. Not as much as my previous stories but some. **)
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is chapter 1 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT this chapter but later it will****

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 1 - It's Time For A Break**

* * *

On a Friday evening, just after 4pm, at Philip McCorkle College, a college that is just a few miles north of Upperton, Kim Possible walks into her dorm room from a long day of college classes She smiles and says "Hi" to her roommate Lacy.

Lacy is like a female version of Wade. Black, nerdy and very techy.

Kim says to Lacy as she packs her suitcase, "This Florida trip is just want I need to unwind for spring break."

Lacy is playing a fast passed first person shooter computer game. She takes a moment away from her 3 large monitors and watches Kim pack. She asks, "How do you have the money to go to college and have a fun spring break trip?"

Kim responds, "I saved up a lot when I was in high school. When I used to go off and save the world with my boyfriend Ron, my friend Wade would find me a ride to different places so that saved me a lot in travel expenses."

"Wade the super-nerd?"

"Super-genius! He graduated college when he was 10!"

"Yea, I remember you talked about him before. What's he like 15 or 16 now?"

Kim continues, "16. I told you about before remember?

"Vaguely."

"Anyway, my moms a doctor and my dads a rocket scientist, they would never let me go in dept. Besides, I earn my own money too."

Lacy turns back to her computer game, "Must be nice."

Kim stops from packing, for a moment, to tell Lacy, "You know I once told my friend Wade that he needed to get out more. That it was unhealthy to stay inside and play videos games all the time. Of course I was hit with a truth ray at the time but still…video games are fun but you need to – "

Kim stopped because she could see that Lacy wasn't listening at all. Lacy's full attention was on her game.

Kim rolled her eyes and turned around to finish packing.

When she was done she closed her suite and walked to the door. As Kim was about to walk out Lacy waved "good-buy."

Lacy said as Kim walked out, "I wish I could go too but I have to work."

Kim laughed and said, "Work? You mean play more games?"

Lacy paused her game and responded, "No. I have some new clients that need their mother board fixed. Computer techy stuff. Have fun!"

"I will. See ya."

The door closed and Lacy said to the person in her headset, "Yea, she's gone now."

The 2 monitors on the side continued game play but the middle computer monitor turned black. The monitor began to change as Lacy never took her eyes off the screen.


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Ron's Attention

Author's notes: This is chapter 2 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

_**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT all chapters but some. This chapter is one of the chapters that does!****_

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Ch. 2 – Getting Ron's attention**

* * *

Kim might have been living in a dorm for college but she was never too far from her boyfriend, Ron.

Ron was living in an apartment in Midleton, just a small drive from Kim's college. It was important to him to live on his own and **NOT** live at home but also to not be that far from the love of his life, Kim.

Kim opened the door to Ron's apartment. Ron was editing a video on his computer in his living room. Kim kissed him on the cheek and asked, "Why aren't you ready? We need to leave in a few hours!"

"I will be, right after I edit this video."

"Hurry up. I'm going to take a shower. When I'm done you need to start packing!"

His eyes never left his laptop as he answered her. "Sure thing, KP."

Kim got in the shower. She let the warm water run through her red hair and run all over her body. It felt good. Very relaxing.

Before she soaped up she took a deep breath and let the steam from the hot shower enter her lungs. She closed her eyes and breated again. This moment was letting the stress of college wither away.

As she stood there, letting the power of the hot shower soak her, some of the streams of water ran down between her legs. She shook as water ran by her clit. She sighed and reached down between her legs and inserted her finger. She opened her eyes wide as she felt an intense burst of pleasure! "Ohh..."

She then closed her eyes again, rubbed her clit and imaged Ron's cock inside her. She bit her upper lip and told herself, "Enough of this, showers over!"

Kim walked out of the shower and strolled to Ron, still wet. She stood in front of him…naked and soaked. Ron's eyes did not go off his monitors because he was very much in-golfed in his work. He told her, "Oh, that was a quick shower. I'll be done…"

When he finally turned he stopped in mid sentence to see his gorgeous girlfriend standing in front of him naked…dripping wet.

Ron almost instantly got a hard on. Kim looked down and saw his cock poking in his sweat pants.

Kim smiled, "I'm glad you're wearing sweat pants, they come off easy."

Kim got on her knees, pulled his pants down and started to suck his cock. She went up and down, up and down – 3 or 4 times – deepthroating each time.

She took his cock out of her mouth and said to him, "I see I don't have to do much prep work. You cock is already super hard."

Ron tried to answer, "Well, your hot sexy wet body allllwwayyyysss…."

…but he couldn't finish his words because she went down deep on his cock - AGAIN.

She came up for air and said, "I want you to fuck me."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Kim bent over the bed and Ron inserted his rock hard cock into her pussy. Kim immediately felt the wonderful sensation of his thick cock inside her. This is what she wanted in the shower.

Ron thrusted away at Kim's back side. For a few moments he just kept pumping at her from behind. At first slow and deep. Then a little faster and slightly more faster as the moments ticked away. He grabbed each side of her hips and pulled them closer to his cock trying to push his dick as deep as it would go inside her.

After a few minutes, he pushed her head down on the bed!

he wasn't forceful but he knew that his cock would go in deeper if she was bent over more.

Kim's face was smashed ageist the soft cushion of a blanket. Soft on her face but she felt every inch of Ron's super hard cock even more now!

He pounded away faster and faster.

She reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit as Ron fucked her hard. She screamed, "**Oh - My - God.** I love this. It feels so **FFUUCCKKKIIINNGGG GGOOODDD**. ** Don't stop!" **

"I'm sorry KP your too hot to have me hold back. I'm going to cum soon."

"Oh come on. Just a few more seconds." Kim continued to play with her clit as she pushed her self to cum. She could feel Ron's hard cock pounding at her faster and stronger.

Then - she felt it. This was it...the moment she wanted, "Oh yes - there it is...**.I'm going to cum!**"

Ron responded with, "Me too!"

Kim screamed a powerful orgasm as Ron hammered in a few more thrusts. It was the orgasm she wanted in the shower only a lot better then she imagined.

Within a few seconds Ron pumped a few more times and then pulled out his cock and squirted his man juice on her ass.

Kim was out of breath and breathing very heavy. She tried to speak but her face was still buried in the bed so her words came out muffled as she tried to say, "Get a towel. You made a mess on my ass."


	3. Chapter 3 - It's been 5 years

Author's notes: This is chapter 3 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT all chapters but some. ****

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Ch. 3 – It's been 5 years**

* * *

After wonderful sex, Kim and Ron faced each other and talked.

Kim laughed a little and told him, "I know you're a little weird and nerdy – and I like weird - but never in my life would have have ever pictured you as a big Internet star."

Ron tried to be modest, "I'm not a star. I only have 750,000 thousand subscribers. Not even a million yet! There are people out there who have millions more than me."

She continued to boost his confidence. "I'm just saying, we've both come a long way in 5 years."

"Has it really been 5 years since we graduated?"

"5 years this June."

Ron turned over to get a drink of water from his night stand. "I wonder what all our old friends are doing?"

"You know Felix is studying robotics."

"Of course, we video chat about once week. These new internet games make it so easy for us to play from far away."

Kim took his bottle of water from his hand and took a drink herself. "Monique is in Paris studding fashion."

"Tara - from the cheer squad. What's she up to?"

"I don't know for sure. I think her family owns a farm or something. We didn't keep in touch that much as we should have."

Ron asked a stupid question…"Shego?"

Kim got out of bed and said, "Not a high school friend!"

"OK, what about Bonnie?"

"High school classmate and fellow cheer leader yes...but she was never my friend."

"Sorry, touchy subject."

Kim gave Ron a straight face as she said, "Yea…a little."

"After you got even with her and Shego she didn't mess with you anymore."

Kim kissed him again, "And thanks to you I've become a better person too."

"But…?"

"But nothing, I haven't seen Bonnie since graduation. I have no idea what she's up to or what she's doing and honestly…I don't care."

Ron backed down. "Again. I'm sorry I brought it up. Touchy subject."

Kim took a deep breath. "No. I'm sorry. I got even. I forgave her, I forgave YOU and I forgave myself. I moved on."

Kim headed to the computer and saved Ron's work.

Ron saw this and was concerned. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Relax. I saved your stuff."

"But I was working…"

Kim gave him a look that he clearly knew as "I'm right, so stop!"

Kim told him. "Let's just try to have fun on our spring break, OK? Less work! You and I both I need to relax. We need to leave in a few hours so let's get ready."

Ron got out of bed and walked to her. He closed his laptop and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. "Alright, KP. Let's get ready for our spring break!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Spring Break Begins

Author's notes: This is chapter 4 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT all chapters but some. ****

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Ch. 4 – Spring Break Begins**

* * *

Kim and Ron got off the plane in sunny Miami, Florida. They got a nice rent-a-car and Ron drove to very expensive 5 star hotel. The Crown Villa of Miami.

In the parking lot, Kim looked up at the tall building, amazed! She was very impressed. "What is the sitch? Is that our hotel?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, when you said this was a nice place you weren't kidding!"

Ron smiled at her because she couldn't take her eyes off the nice building. Ron told her, "It's a little pricey but we haven't had a real vacation in ages so…why not splurge!"

As Ron drove up to the front door the door greater helped them with their luggage as they checked in.

When Kim walked into her room she was surprised again. It looked like a hotel suit for a millionaire. Kim asked, "How much is this room a night?"

"Just under $300 a night.

"Ouch...sticker shock! How can you afford this? Wait…did you have a coupon?"

"Very funny. Nope. I got the money from selling my Naco royalty rights."

Kim was still gasping, "This place is gorg…wait - you sold the rights to the Naco?"

Ron nodded, "Yea, the billion dollar check back in high school wasn't quite the last of that money. The royalties kept coming in, just not as much as the first check. I could have kept the royalties but the checks would have been getting smaller and smaller. Nobody likes the Naco like they used to. Anyway, Bueno Nacho wanted to buy the rights from me so I took their offer."

Kim looked at him with one eye brow raised, "How much was the offer?"

"A pinch shy of 5 million dollars. Chump change compared to the millions I had before!"

"So...when were you going to tell me about this deal?"

"I just closed it last week. This hotel was my way of telling you."

Kim sighed, "Please don't tell me you're wasting all your money again?"

Ron laughed, "I assure you, I'm not. The only person I'm wasting money on…is you!"

Kim blushed, "Well, you know I don't care about money. I would have been fine staying at the Holiday Inn."

"But…"

Kim wrapped her arms around him as she said, "But since we're already checked in, we'll stay. This is very nice. Thank you."

Then she grabbed her suitcase and headed to the bedroom. "Promise me no more outrageous spending, OK?"

Ron agreed. "I promise."

"Matter of fact I'd like you to donate some of that money to some charity's. I mean, it's your money you can do want you want but..."

Ron stopped her, "I get it Kim. I got lucky with this deal. I'm lucky enough to have fun for a living and make videos people like. I'm also lucky to also have **YOU** in my corner keeping me in check."

Kim smiled, "Good to hear, now get changed. Let's hit some of the bars down the street for a few drinks. I want to dance."


	5. Chapter 5 - A Wet T Shirt Contest

Author's notes: This is chapter 5 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. ****

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 5 – A Wet T shirt contest**

* * *

That night Kim and Ron started off by getting a few drinks at a local dive bar called Karbs. It was small but full of very rough people so they only stayed 20 minutes. They left there and Kim drove a few miles down the road.

When they reached a stop light Ron pointed to a place that was very bright because of all the neon lights. It was called, The Blue Coconut. "What about that one?" he asked Kim.

She questioned, "The Blue Coconut? Sounds like a gay bar."

Ron quickly pointed out the people going in the bar did **NOT** look they belonged in a gay bar.

Kim smiled and said, "Ok. Looks good. Let's check it out."

Kim drove for what seemed like 15 minuets to try and find a parking spot. It must be a fun place if the parking lot is full! She parked the car and they both walked to the front door of the Blue Coconut. Suddenly Kim notices a sign that said, "_Wet t shirt contest._"

The bouncer at door, a huge man named Big Jim, smiled at Kim. She smiled back but only to be friendly. The big man told them it's a $20 cover change. After Ron paid the man. Jim looked at Kim again and asked, "Will you be entering the wet t shirt contest, miss? The winner gets $500!"

Ron had an angry look in his eyes as he pulled Kim away from Jim and said to him as they entered the bar, "No, she won't."

Big Jim tried to tell them…"There is also another contest later tonight too. $500 for…"

Neither Kim nor Ron got a chance to hear him finish because the front door closed behind them.

Once inside, Kim laughed. "You know, I could have told him no too."

"I know but I can't bear the thought of you showing off your taa taa's to the whole bar and besides. You don't need the money. I got that covered now."

Kim kissed him on the lips and told him, "You're very sweet but next time, let me fight my own battles."

"Ok…fine."

They sat down at the bar and ordered a few drinks.

About a ½ hour went by when Ron over heard on the speakers, "Ladies and gentleman, my name is Jon. Welcome to the Blue Coconut. The wet t shirt contest is about to start. I need all the contestants to the stage now. Again, all the girls who are entering the wet t shirt contest come to the DJ booth right now."

Ron smiled because he kinda wanted to go see the contest. But then he looked over at Kim who is also smiling back at him. He could tell she was getting a little tipsy. He kissed her.

Kim smiled at him and then told him, "Ron, I know you love me. If you want…"

Ron stopped her, "No…no, you'll always be the only girl for me."

"That's very sweet."

They locked lips again. When they took a moment to breath, she asked, "Do you want to watch the wet t shirt contest with me?"

Ron's eyes opened wide.

Kim continued, "Ron, we've been through a lot. I would never cheat on you with a boy or a girl."

Ron tried to interrupt her, "Boy or girl? Did you forget…?"

Kim gave him a **LOOK**, "No. I didn't forget anything. Don't ruin the moment. Our past is in the past. You're the love of my life Ron, but let me be honest with you, I know a beautiful girl all wet when I see one. Come on, let's go look at the menu. We just won't order."

Ron was kinda shocked to hear his girlfriend say those words. For a brief moment he remembered that Kim sucked cock through a glory hole many years ago and then got even with Bonnie and Shego buy sexually torturing them in front of HIM. So it wasn't like she was **NEVER** with another man or girl. Like Kim said though, 'the past is in the past.'

The only words Ron could muster was, "Ah…ok, sure!"

Kim pulled on his arm to take him to a table close to the stage.

They sat down at a table right by the dance floor so they both could see all the pretty wet girls walking by in wet t shirts.

All the girls in the contest walked to the stage. One girl looked very familiar to both of them. She was very fit, wearing a blue bikini bottom and wearing a thin white t shirt that almost showed off her boobs before the water was on her. She had brown hair, sun tanned dark skin and she strutted her stuff to the small pool in the center of the dance floor like she was stuck up or...like she knew exactly what she was doing.

DJ Jon was holding a pitcher or ice water and was about to pour it on her.

Ron asked, "Is that?"

Kim's eyes widened, "**NO**! It can't be!"

Jon said her name, "First up is Bonnie!"

Kim and Ron both said at the same time, "_**BONNIE?**_"


	6. Chapter 6 - Bonnie's Back

**Author's notes: This is chapter 6 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

**I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.**

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves the erotic teasing of a wet T shirt contest. ****

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 6 - Bonnie's Back!**

* * *

Kim and Ron sat there in "awe" as they watched their old classmate Bonnie Rockwaller get wet for a wet t shirt contest. Ron's jaw almost hit the floor as he stared at Bonnie.

Bonnie got on her knees the little pool, leaned back and told Jon, "Make me good a wet. I have a contest to win!"

Jon poured a picture of ice cold water over Bonnie's shirt!

Bonnie squealed from the cold water. "Oh…that's cold!" She immediately felt her nipples start to stiffen beneath the soft thin wet shirt.

Jon was loving his job. He asked the audience, "Do you think she's wet enough yet?"

The crowd yelled back, "**NO!**"

Bonnie yelled too, "You heard'em. Make me wetter!"

Another guy, named Gary, came to the stage holding 2 more pitchers of water, one in each hand. He was a young guy who never got a chance to wet down the girls before...that was until today! He gave one pitcher to Jon and with the other he finally got his moment! He used his remaining pitcher and started to pour the water over Bonnie's head! She leaned forward and let the frigid water flow through her hair and down her back! Water drained off her hair like Niagara Falls!

Bonnie screamed with delight! "Awwww...cold - cold - cold!"

Gary stopped pouring for a second. He thought she wanted a break from the coldness. Bonnie asked, "HEY! What did you stop for?"

Gary smiled and continued to pour water over Bonnie's head!

Without any warning, Bonnie quickly flung her head back which made her wet hair fling water on the other contestants in back of her.

Gary took a step back when his pitcher was empty and Jon poured the last picture of the ice cold water over Bonnie boobs again! This time Bonnie's nipples were really hard and almost ripping a hole through the thin shirt.

The freezing water didn't stop Bonnie from sliding her hands over her wet body to make sure her shirt stuck to her boobs. She looked down at her tits and smiled. It worked! The water was making her shirt cling to her skin perfectly! Her shirt now looked like a thin layer of cellophane over her boobs.

Bonnie was now super soaked. She got up on her feet and smiled to the boys in the audience closest to her then shook her head again. The water drops flew out like a fast spinning car wash brush getting everyone a little wet in the process.

Everyone loved it! Bonnie was clearly putting on a show.

Next she carefully walked out of pool, did a small dance and shook her ass on the dance floor - **all wet.** Bonnie smiled and was almost got high from all the attention. When she walked buy Kim and Ron she gave Ron a wink. She didn't say a word...just a wink. Clearly she saw him.

Ron was all gitty seeing his old crush all wet and sexy but now Kim was annoyed!

As Bonnie walked back to the stage Jon told everyone, "That was Bonnie, ladies and gentleman. Give her a round of applause."

Not only did the crowd go nuts and give her a thunderous applause but Ron stood up and clapped too. Kim was not pleased.

Ron looked back at Kim and saw she didn't look happy. He questioned, "What? She did a good job!"

Kim started to get a little jealous. She whispered to herself, "So much for, _'you'll always be the only girl for me_.'"

For the next few minutes Kim and Ron watched as all the other girls got wet and walk by their table. None of them put on a show like Bonnie. Most of the girls just got wet , walked around and waved to the crowd. It was very clear that Bonnie knew how to work the crowd.

By the time it was all over, Bonnie was **clearly** the winner!

Now Kim was jealous and a little peeved. Kim said to Ron, "After all this time she is **STILL** trying to show me up!"

Ron asked her, "Show you up? What are you talking about? I thought you didn't care about her anymore? Besides, I always thought Bonnie thought that way about** YOU**!"

"She did. I think. I don't know…it's just - "

Ron wondered if the alcohol was effecting her judgement? He knew his girlfriend wasn't fall-down wasted drunk but he wondered, were the drinks causing her to not think straight? They didn't usually go out drinking. Spring Break was a special occasion so why not have a few drinks and have fun. Now that Bonnie was added to the mix he thought, alcohol was probably a bad idea!

Ron gave her a stern look while he said, "You two are not in high school any more. So what if she won some wet t shirt contest, **YOU'RE** in college! You two are very different people now."

Bonnie finally walked up to Kim & Ron. She was wearing a bikini top and very short jean shorts. Her hair was still very wet too. She started talking as if 5 years had not passed at all, "Hi guys, long time no see. Can I buy you a drink. I just won so…"

Kim was really irritated, "We know Bonnie we saw you!"

Bonnie told her, "Oh, did you like my dance number? It's not ballet but…" She pinched Ron's checks as she said. "…I think Ronnie liked it."

Ron smiled at her, "You were great Bonnie. Very…"

The only time Bonnie ever paid any attention to Ron was when he had lots of money. Despite being through the glory hole saga and revenge thing 5 years ago Bonnie still loved to tease Ron. She could tell he was squirming for the right words to describe her so she helped him, "Go ahead. You can say it. Hot! I looked hot."

Bonnie always rubbed Kim the wrong way. Her agitation with this bitchy stuck up girl had reached its peak. She had enough. Kim got out of her seat and got between Bonnie and Ron. "That's enough Bonnie. Back off!"

Bonnie was caught off guard, "Whoa, I'm not trying to come between you two. Matter of fact, I was just thinking, Kim, I just made an easy $500 in the wet t shirt contest. There's another contest later tonight. Oil wresting! Winner gets $500! I saw one of the girls who entered, very tiny. I'm only giving you this tip because we..."

Kim told her, "I don't need $500. I have my own money. I don't need to enter some stupid contest."

Bonnie laid on her manipulation to Kim very think, "Oh, ok. Well, it doesn't matter. I know you can't win at oil wrestling anyway."

Kim was now steaming! "**WHAT?** We both know I can kick your ass in a fight!"

"Maybe, but you did lose when you oil wrestled me…remember? So I'd say you're still a big loser!"

"I lost to you on purpose because of you and Shego!"

Bonnie snarled, "Prove it!"

"A rematch? You're on!"

Bonnie laughed, "A rematch, with me? No thank you! That would be too easy. You hate my guts and you know like 4 different styles of Kung Fu or something. Duh, of course you'd win. Prove you can win at '_oil wrestling_' buy fighting someone you don't know."

"Wait, what? Why would I do that? I want to kick **YOUR** ass!"

Bonnie explained, "Well, we both know you WANT to kick my ass because you hate me so much so it's only fair you fight someone who I have no connection with just to prove to me that you can actually _WIN_ at oil wrestling. It's not about me, it's about - winning. Period! Get it?"

Kim huffed and snarled, "Fine!"

Ron tried to stop Kim, "Now wait a minute!"

Bonnie got in Kim's face and smirked, "I'm going to enjoy watching you get humiliated in front of all these people."

Bonnie strutted off and shook her ass at Ron.

Kim was still mad, "The nerve of that girl."

Ron asked her, "Why are you doing this? I know you told me a little while ago to let you fight your own battles but I didn't think that meant you actually wanted to '**_fight'_** your own battles! You got even with her a long time ago, remember? What do you have to prove?"

"I don't know, OK? I…I just…

Ron added, "It's oil wrestling...again!"

"I know, I know...this time I'll show her I **CAN** win. God, I really hate her!"

Ron sighed. He assumed it was probably the alcohol talking for Kim.


	7. Chapter 7 - Kim oil wrestlesagain!

**Author's notes: This is chapter 7 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

**I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.**

**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves Kim oil wrestling. It's sexy, erotic and teasing.****

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 7 - Kim oil wrestles...again!  
**

* * *

Kim walked up to the wrestling ring and went to one corner of the red square. She checked her bathing suite to make surer it was nice and tight. She knew, since she oil wrestled before, that oil can easily make a bikini top slip off. That wasn't going to happen to her. She wanted to come out of this oil wrestling sitch with no embarrassment!

Kim saw her opponent walking to the opposite corner. A girl named Michelle. Bonnie was right, she was small. Only 5 foot 2 inches tall and very skinny with short blonde hair and stacked. Michelle had nice tits for a small girl. 36 DD. She kinda looked liked Miley Cyrus only shorter and with bigger boobs. She was wearing a cute pink bikini and she was also only 21. Michelle recognized her opponent right away. She yelled to Jon, "You want me to fight, **KIM POSSIBLE?**"

Kim felt smug, laughed and leaned over to Ron with confidence, "This shouldn't take long."

Bonnie, who was standing by the side of the ring next to Kim's corner, looked at the girl Kim was about to fight. Then her eyes looked around her in both directions and smiled. Finally she looked her phone and texted someone.

Jon walked into the ring buy Michelle's corner holding two 1 gallon jugs of cooking oil, one in each hand. At first, Michelle didn't notice what he was holding.

As he stepped in the ring he whispered in Michelle's ear, "Just think. If you beat her you can brag to your friends that you beat the great Kim Possible!"

It was a confidence boost she needed. Michelle looked at Kim and nodded her head thinking to herself, "_It won't be easy but I think_…"

Then she stopped '**_thinking_**' to herself as she saw Jon pouring oil – from one of the gallon jugs - all over the mat inside the ring. Michelle said out loud, "Holy crap! That's a lot of oil!"

Kim was also taken back by the large amount of oil too. "Is all that oil really necessary?"

Jon, "Yes it is! You two are not the only ones fighting tonight. I have 3 more gallons to pour in here because there are 2 more fights after you two! Besides, the messier it is the more slippery it'll be and that's what makes the crowed go **wild.**"

When Kim smelled the pungent unique vegetable oil smell she sighed, "Oh, great. Now I'm going to smell like a French fry."

Kim was starting to regret this oil wrestling sitch.

Ron tried to make her feel better, "I like French fries. I like Naco's better but…"

Kim gave him a stare! He reacted to her by saying, "I'm not helping, am I?

"No!"

"You can always back out now before it's too late."

Bonnie was still on the outside of the ring right by Kim's corner. She sassed at Kim, "Yea, K, show me you're still a big loser and quit before it even starts."

Kim looked at both Ron and Bonnie dead serious, "Kim Possible is not a quitter. I can do anything!"

Bonnie looked at all the oil in the ring and started to laugh. "Yea, you're going to be a big mess. It's going to enjoy watching you get humiliated."

Kim turned her head back to the ring and cringed. Bonnie was right. This was going to get very sloppy and messy.

Bonnie continued to antagonize Kim, "Can I take pics K? Before your hair looks like the wet mop of a janitor."

Kim turned her head to Bonnie and growled at her for that remark. Bonnie snapped the picture just in time, "Good, a mad face! You're ready!"

Kim growled again. Her anger was really building up for this fight. Was it anger for the fight or anger for Bonnie?

After Job was done pouring a gallon of oil on the mat, he grabbed his headset microphone, put it on his head and pressed a button by his ear to address the crowd, "Welcome to tonight's first oil wrestling match! In this corner standing at 5 foot 2 inches tall and weighing only 101 pounds, it's Michelle! Her manager is…Kevin."

As some people cheered for Michelle Kim sighed and looked out into the crowed. There were a lot of people watching. Was Bonnie right? Will this be embarrassing?

Jon continued, "And in this corner. Standing 5 feet 10 inches tall and weighing…"

Kim yelled, "Not a word about my weight!"

"Oh, **Ooo...kkkk**. Here is the great – Kim Possible. Her manager is Ron."

Kim raised her hand up to wave at everyone. The crowd **went wild**. Even though she hadn't been on many missions lately, because being in college took up a lot of her time, it was clear people still knew who she was. Being popular was never Kim's style but it was nice to know people were cheering for her. She blushed and smiled a little as she waved some more.

After Kim put her hand down, Ron waved to the crowd too. The roar of the audience died down a lot compared to when Kim waved. It was very obvious that the people in the audience came to see girls wrestling in oil. Not Ron.

Jon announced, "O.k. managers, oil up your girls!"

Kim got frustrated, "Seriously? Isn't there enough oil the ring?"

Ron laughed and turned to Kim, "Hey, you wanted to prove you can win. You heard the man Kim. Let's get this show started."

Kim rolled her eyes, turned her back to Ron and raised her arms up as he took his big 48 oz. bottle of Crisco vegetable oil and poured it on her back.

Now that it was being poured on her, up close and personal, Kim could really smell the pungent order of cooking oil. She complained, "Agg…couldn't this guy have used baby oil?"

Ron chuckled, "Stop gripping and just finish this."

"Ron, those are the wrong words to use in this sitch!"

Ron could tell she was frustrated and tense. "Oh, yea. Sorry." Kim needed to relax more. So he started to rub the oil on Kim's back. She felt his hands sliding all over her skin. She slowly started to feel a little better.

Kim then turned around and faced him.

Ron poured more oil on Kim's shoulders. She smiled at him and laughed, "You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Well, let's see, all the guys here are probably jealous of me because I get to pour oil all over a smoking hot read head that I'll get to take back to my hotel later. So ah, yea...I feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now."

Kim blushed then got down on her knees and let him put oil on her boobs. The mat was already very oily so she slid her legs back and forth, using her legs as leverage to raise her whole body up and down as she let Ron continue to oil her down. This let everyone watching, especially Ron, she was still in very good shape.

After a few moments, Kim got up on her feet again. Ron used his finger to tell her to come closer. Kim got close to her ear. He told her, "Listen, even though I think this is stupid. You don't need to prove to Bonnie you can '**win**' at oil wrestling just to prove something. You're already oily now so…"

Kim smiled at Ron, "So I might as will stick with it."

He smiled back, "Yea, something like that."

Talking to Ron as he oiled her down made her more relaxed. She felt more into it now. She lied down backwards on the oily mat for just a few moments, moved her arms around in what seemed like a small lake full of oil and then got back up to talk to Ron. Kim's hair was now saturated with oil. She grabbed a handful of her hair and squeezed. Oil ran out it like she just got out of the shower. She laughed. "This is ridiculous."

Ron took a deep breath as he looked at his sexy girlfriend all covered in oil. The over head lights made Kim Possible's wet oily body sine and shimmer. He admired how sexy his girlfriend looked. He quality said to her, "Booyaa!"

Kim stood up and faced Ron. She slid her hands all over her body and teased him. "Oh you like this?"

Ron could hardly contain himself, "Ah…yea. Well – anyway - you know…"

Kim chuckled, "Having trouble talking again? At least I'm the one making you flustered and not Bonnie!"

"Ah…anyway - you'll probably kick that poor girls ass, we'll never see Bonnie or that girl ever again so - then – ah - how about when this is all done, we go back to the hotel and have sex all night long. Sound like fun?"

Kim kissed him on the lips. "Sounds like fun."

"Good. Now hurry up and get this over with. I'm getting a hard on watching you."

Kim smiled a seductive smile at her man. "I can see." Then got back on her knees and turned to faced her opponent.

Jon motioned for the girls to come to the middle of the ring. A little bit of oil splashed around the ring as both Kim and Michelle moved the oil out of the way to get to Jon. He told them, "Listen girls, simple easy wrestling rules. Who ever has the most pins inside of inside of 3 rounds wins! The rounds are 1 minute each and you get a 1 minute break between each round. Got it?"

Both Michelle and Kim answered, "Yes!"

"In the event of a tie the audience will determine the winner. The **pins matter the most **but if it's tie...you better hope the audience is on your side. Alright?"

Niki raised one eye brown to Kim and said, "Got it!"

"Also, no matter how pissed off you get at each other, NO pulling off each others clothes! I know we're all adults here but if your top happens to slip off...put it back on. OK?"

The girls nodded their heads. He continued, "Tease, be sexy, put on a good show…"

Kim interrupted him "We get it! We're not going to get naked. We're not those type of girls, right Michelle?"

"Ah...yeah...right!" As Kim was looking toward Jon, as he continued to talk, Michelle rolled her eyes.

Jon responded, "OK good. And remember, the winner gets $500 so give me a good show, alright girls?."

Kim gave him a dirty look. She thought to herself, "_Tease, be sexy, put on a good show? Who does this ass hole think we are, showgirls?"_

Michelle smiled at the thought of winning $500.

Jon continued, "Girls, are you ready?"

Kim answered, "Ready!"

Followed by Michelle, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"O.k.. then, round one starts…" Jon blew a whistle "…**NOW!**"


	8. Chapter 8 - Oil Wrestling - Round 1

**Author's notes: This is chapter 8 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

_**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves Kim oil wrestling. It's sexy, erotic and teasing.****_

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 8 - Oil Wrestling - round 1**

* * *

The atmosphere of the bar was full of excitement. The crowd had gathered to watch Kim Possible oil wrestle a girl named Michelle.

Ron looked in back of him for just a moment to see Bonnie still on her phone texting. He also saw a few guys holding cash in their hand. One guy pointed to the wrestling ring and yelled "$50 on Kim" as he handed his money to a guy in a hat.

Kim was clearly the favorite to win.

He also saw several guys pointing their phones at the wrestling ring and recording the match too. He hoped this didn't go bad for Kim. He didn't want a repeat of 5 years ago when Kim lost, was handcuffed in the middle of ring and then pulled up by her hair like a piece of meat. That probably wouldn't happen here, since they were in a public bar, but still…Kim Possible losing in front of all these people would be bad!

Ron looked back at the girls when her heard Jon doing some play by play. He knew and the oil wrestling match was underway!

Jon told everyone, "Kim attaches first knocking Michelle down and **OH**...oil splatters everywhere! This is going to be one hell of a messy fight people!"

Kim grabbed Michelle's shoulder and pushed her down fast. A small splash of oil splattered around them like they were falling into a small pool. Jon was right. This was definitely going to be a very mess fight.

Kim might have had fighting experience but Michelle was smaller and faster. She wiggled and slipped her way out of Kim's grip in no time.

Michelle rolled over and slid away from Kim. To her surprise her boob had slipped out of her top.

Jon brought special attention to Michelle for her wardrobe malfunction, "Lookie here folks, we have out first nipple slip of the match!"

She told Jon that she wasn't going to pull Kim's cloths off but just like Jon said before they started, being drenched in lots of slippery oil might make her bikini top slip off and it did. Michelle didn't seem to be embarrassed at all that her boob was showing. She quickly put it back in and looked at Kim to assess and see what she needed to do next. She paused for a second and flicked the excess oil off of her hands as Jon told everyone about he exposed boob.

As Michelle was shaking the excess oil off her hands Kim took a second and flung her wet oily hair out of her face and looked at Michelle who didn't have the long wet hair problem. Kim thought to herself, "_Great, I should have put my hair back in a pony tail, too late now_."

Michelle raised one eye brow and smiled at Kim as she watched how she messed with her hair, "Problem?"

Kim, always trying to be confident told her, "Nope."

Even though they were now both incredibly oily and very slippery, Kim had been through this before. She knew what it took to win when her body was saturated in very slippery oil.

Kim quickly lunged over to Michelle and took her by surprise. This rapid move knocked Michelle on her on her back. Kim promptly took advantage of the sitch by putting her knee on Michelle's shoulder. Her knee slipped out of place a little but for the most part her knee stayed on Michelle's shoulder because Kim put all her weight on it.

Kim did her best to stay focused on Michelle's shoulder as she reached behind her and grabbed one of Michelle's legs with her hand. During the reach she accidentally slid her hand right by Michelle's pussy, barley touching it but she did slide by it.

Michelle was very busy trying to get out of this pin that Kim had put her in, but in her mind - for only a split second - she thought, _"**Ohh**…Kim Possible just touched my pussy. Do that again!_"

After Kim quickly (and accidentally) glazed by Michelle's crotch, she managed to grab hold of Michelle's right leg and lifted it up. Her leg was super oily so Kim's grip didn't last long. Her hand and fingers around Michelle's leg kept sliding down her leg. To top it off Michelle kept wiggling on the greasy mat too.

Kim took her other hand and pushed down on Michelle's face! This disoriented Michelle. She quickly closed her eyes to keep any oil from seeping in them and blew out word hopping to not get oil in her mouth. **"PPHhhfffff!**"

Michelle's one arm was being held down by the weight of Kim's knee so she used her other arm to wave and smack Kim on her ass, giving Kim a slight red mark on her butt cheek but Kim didn't care. The slight pain of a little sting was worth it to make the pin.

Jon laughed at Kim's pain. "Looks like Kim has been a naughty girl. Michelle thinks she needs to be spanked!"

Kim's knee was still on Michelle's shoulder when she finally raised Michelle's leg as high as it could go, almost reaching Michelle's head! Kim was surprised by how limber Michelle was. However, being amazed by Michelle's flexibility wasn't the point at the moment. The objective now was to push as hard as she could with her knee on Michelle's shoulder and pull her leg as far as she could to lock Michelle's shoulders in place. It worked!

With the weight of Kim's knee on Michelle's shoulder, a face full of an oily hand putting pressure on her face and having her leg lifted up Michelle's shoulders were finally locked to the mat. The slick oil didn't matter anymore. Michelle wasn't getting up.

Jon came over, hit the mat, and counted, "One…two…three! There it is, our first pin of the match!"

It only took about 20 seconds and Kim was already up 1 pin. All she needed to to was keep up this momentum and to stay ahead.

Bonnie looked up from texting on her phone and smiled. She whispered to herself, "Easy money." Then went back to texting again.

Jon patted Kim on the back, "That's enough. Separate."

The two girls slid apart. Michelle went back to her corner to grab a towel and wipe the oil out of her face. Then she went back to the middle of the ring near Kim. The two girls faced each other again, breathing heavy from a tough few seconds of wrestling.

Jon told the girls, "OK…Kim is in the lead 1 to nothing. Go!"

The girls crawled closer to each other and grabbed each other's shoulders. Kim managed to push Michelle down and get on top of her again but Kim being on top of Michelle only lasted for a few seconds this time because Michelle played dirty! She reached down, grabbed Kim buy her bikini bottom and pulled, giving her a pussy wedgie.

Kim squealed, "**AAhhhh**…**HEY**!" The people closest to the fight saw oil ozzing out of Kim's crotch. Not because Kim was wet and turned on by all this but because she was saturated in lots of oil. Her butt cheeks were fully exposed now and she could feel her bikini bottom out of place. This was **NOT** something she wanted everyone to see, so she moved quick!

This sudden feeling of being very uncomfortable between Kim's legs gave Michele what she needed to escape. Michelle took advantage of the power she had over Kim and easily slipped out from under her when she moved.

Kim turned around grabbed a handful of her wet greasy hair and flipped it out of her face, put her bikini bottom back in place and huffed.

Michelle could see that Kim was getting frustrated. She taunted her, "Not as easy as it looks, is it?"

Bonnie took this perfect opportunity to jab at Kim, "**HA**, K. That's ironic!" Then she pointed her phone at Kim and Michelle in the ring and took more pictures and continued to laugh when she saw how messy and oily they were.

Kim looked over at Bonnie very angry. "Shut up Bonnie!"

This was all the distraction that Michelle needed. She lunged after Kim when she wasn't looking. Not a hard body slam that was as over powering when Bonnie body slammed her all those years ago but the blow still knocked the wind out of her.

Michelle quickly took advantage of Kim being weakened and got on top of Kim's shoulders. She sat on Kim's shoulders and used her hands to hold Kim's arms down on the mat. Because of all the oil on them Michelle's hands kept slipping down Kim's arm but as soon as her grip slipped down she grabbed on to a new place of Kim's arm as fast as she could.

From Kim's point of view all she saw was Michelle's crotch! Not that she was looking (or wanted to) but Michelle's bikini bottom had slide over, just a pinch, from all the wrestling and moving around. Kim noticed that Michelle's pussy was bald! Kim's head was firmly locked between her legs. Michelle smiled at Kim as she looked down at Kim's face who was looking directly at her partially exposed slick and shiny hairless pussy. She asked, "Do you like what you see?"

Even Jon got in the act, "Looks like Kim has a close up view of Michelle's cunt. Hey Kim, is she bald down there?"

Michelle taunted Kim even more, "Well, are you going to answer him?"

Kim didn't answer Michelle or Jon. She gritted her teeth and wiggled as hard as she could. Michelle leaned down as close as she could get to Kim's ears and whispered, "You can't tell with all this oil on us but..._**I'm wet!**_"

Kim wondered, W_hat is this - trash talk? Did she say that just to mess with my head?_

From everyone else's point of view all they could see was Kim's face in Michelle's crotch and Michelle was leaning down talking to her! They wondered...what was she saying?

Kim tried to lift her legs and grab Michelle's head with a scissor lock but she kept leaning forward! It also didn't help that Michelle was also very shot too.

Kim couldn't help but think back to 5 years ago when Kim had Bonnie pinned in this same position. The more Kim tried to lift her legs and get out of it the more Michelle moved forwarded and out of reach.

Michelle had very short hair so there wasn't any oil dripping off of her hair but there was oil dripping from her chin on to Kim's face. It was kind of like a Chinese water torture.

**One - little - drip - at - a – time - every - few - seconds.**

It drove Kim crazy! Kim kept moving her head from side to side trying to avoid the drops hitting her face but it was useless.

Jon announced what he saw, "It's the Chinese oil torture!"

Kim wiggled and squirmed as hard as she could but all she could do was slide around and twist in the slippery substance under Michelle's weight. With all the moving around Kim felt her bikini top start to slide off!

Jon saw this too. "Hey, it looks like Kim's top is about to slide off next. Will we get to see Kim Possible's boobs?"

Kim had to make a tough choice fast, keep struggling and risk having her tits exposed or stop and accept that Michelle had her pinned. She wasn't about to let Bonnie be right and have this oil wrestling experience be a big embarrassment to her so she exhaled and stopped moving. Michelle had pinned her good.

For a second Bonnie looked surprised by what she saw but then she looked over at Ron. His full attention was on the fight. Bonnie quickly changed her demeanor. She laughed, took more pictures and yelled, "Kim Possible, you are such a loser!"

Jon came over to Michelle and hit is hand on the mat right by Kim's face. As he hit the mat oil splashed in Kim's face! Kim wondered if he did that deliberately since she stopped fighting and her top didn't slip off. She squinted her eyes as he yelled, "One…two…three!"

As Michelle got off of Kim, her left boob slipped out of her top. Like the last time a boob slipped out she didn't seem to care at all. She put her boob back in place, adjusted her top and smiled as she yelled, "Oh My God! I pinned Kim Possible!"

Kim was now very pissed. "Enjoy your little victory of that one pin because it won't' happen again."

Jon told them, "We still have a few more seconds left in this round. GO!"

Kim adjusted her top to make sure it would fall off and went back into the fight. With oil dripping off their bodies, the girls crawled to the middle of the ring and quickly wrapped their arms around each other's bodies. It almost looked like they were hugging.

Kim tried to push Michelle to one side but Michelle pushed harder in the opposite direction. Their arms slid across their backs both trying to feel for the perfect spot to get a grip, but there was none. They both tied to find the right spot to push the other one down but they were just so damn slippery! It's almost as if they were rocking back and forth with bodies sliding together.

Suddenly, with their bodies so close together and sliding ageist one another, Michelle's top slid down her chest, exposing both of her boobs.

Kim's top DID NOT fall! Just moments ago she made sure her top was on pretty tight ! Kim tried to be polite and address the sitch, "Ah…you have a problem, you want to…"

Michelle answered her while grunting, "Ah…not at the moment." She relished in this brief instant of having her bare nipples slide along Kim's nice body.

Since Kim drew attention to Michelle's boobs, Michelle used this small distraction to push down on Kim's shoulders. It worked! Kim's knees slid out from under her and her face slid down smack dab in the middle of Michelle's big tits!

Michelle pushed her big tits together, by squeezing her upper arms, smothering Kim's face in soft slippery flesh. Was this part of a fighting move or deliberate? Either way, for just a second, Michelle's eyes rolled in the back of her head as Kim's mouth grazed past her oil covered tits.

The audience screamed with delight as Jon brought it to everyone's attention. "Kim just got a mouth fool of big oily boobs. Come on Kim, motor boat!"

Kim didn't see Michelle's reaction because her arms were still around Michelle's back, trying to grab hold of her to keep from falling, but she kept sliding down. Although she did **HEAR** Jon and she **DIDN'T** do what he wanted.

Out of the blue, Jon blew his whistle long and loud. "Round one over is over."

Kim backed away from Michelle and headed to her side of the ring. Not reacting at all to what just happened.

Michelle put her top back on and smiled at her sexy opponent. Kim didn't notice.


	9. Chapter 9 - Oil Wrestling - Round 2

**Author's notes: This is chapter 9 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

_**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves Kim oil wrestling. It's sexy, erotic and teasing.****_

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 9 - Oil Wrestling - Round 2**

* * *

Kim continued to crawl toward her corner of the ring. When she finally reached her destination Ron handed her a bottle of water.

Kim drank it down fast and then let out a loud breath. "This is exhausting! I forgot how hard this is."

Bonnie jabbed at Kim, "Gee K. Do you think you'll last 3 rounds?"

Kim gave her a look that clearly meant, stop talking.

Bonnie responded, "Fine, whatever."

From the other end of the ring, Michelle watched as Ron talked to Kim. She took a rag and rubbed some of the excess oil off her hands. Then she took that same rag and cleaned off her face off. She asked Kevin, "Hand me my water, please."

Kevin gave her a bottle, "Here you go."

Michelle's eyes never left Kim's corner as she took a quick drink. She poured some of that water over her forehead splashing some of the water on her face then she took her hand and whipped the excess water off her face like a squeegee flicking the rest of the dripping water on the mat. The water on her face beaded up like a freshly waxed car in the rain. Water dripped off her chin as she took a deep breath. She shook her head and thought, "_Fuck! She is so hot_. _Water is never going to cool me off_."

Kim continued to rest in her corner. Resting did her some good as her breathing was not as heavy as it was.

Ron tried to build Kim's confidence more, "I know it's not going be as easy as you thought it was but…you're Kim Possible! Show these people who **YOU** are!"

"You're right Ron. Thanks."

Kim handed Ron her empty bottle of water, leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was her way of telling her man his words mean a lot.

Jon told the girls, "Breaks over girls."

The girls faced each other from there corners as Jon continued to announced to everyone, "After 1 round we have a tie score. 1 to 1. Round 2 begins…" He blew his whistle again long and loud. …**NOW**!"

Kim knew she could win this if she really applied herself. She's Kim Possible. The girl who fought Shego and won. (most of the time) the girl who fought Dr. Drakken and won. (most of the time) She wasn't about to let some skinny blonde short girl beat her now.

With her feet slightly apart she clenched her fists and stood in her signature fighting stance facing Michelle. Now Kim meant business! Even though she was dripping with oil this stance was still - quite intimidating - to everyone who say it.

The crowd saw this and went nuts! They yelled, "Kim…**Kim**…**KIM**!"

She took two steps forward, spun around and kicked her right leg out toward Michelle trying spin around to kick her in the stomach…

Jon said, "Oh, look at this! Kim is breaking out her fancy karate moves!"

…but it didn't work. Her legs slipped out from under her and she fell on her ass, "**Oww**! **AGGG**...I should have known that wouldn't work."

Jon continued, "Oh...that looked like it hurt!"

Michelle laughed as she mocked her, "Hey ninja girl. This is **OIL** wrestling. You're fancy Kung Fu crap won't work here!"

Down on the mat Kim shook her head realizing Michelle was right. She whispered to herself. "What was I thinking?"

The she thought to herself, "_This slick oil is an equalizer. No matter how tough I am no mater how tough she is, because it's so frickin slippery, the odds are even!"_

Since Kim was down and a little hurt, Michelle exploited the opportunity and got on Kim's back! She put her knee directly in the middle of Kim's back, putting the weight of her 101 pound body frame to good use and then she grabbed Kim's long wet greasy hair and pulled! This wasn't a pin, since Kim was on her stomach, but Michelle did it to show Kim who was boss and to wear her out.

Kim was in a little bit of pain. Having her hair pulled us painful enough but a sharp knee pushing on her back was worse! It felt like a razor-sharp dagger being pushed on her spine. Kim hit the mat a few times with her hand trying to get Jon's attention screaming, "**AGGGGG...get off!"**

When Jon finally reached them he pulled Michelle off of Kim by pulling her arm. He told Michelle, "Hey, that's enough."

Michelle rolled off of her and looked at Kim.

Kim got all all fours and was trying to get up but was still sore from what just happened so she stayed in that position for just a second to catch her breath. Resting was a mistake. Michelle got up on her feet and pounced in Kim's back with her whole body!

Kim yelled, "**Ohh!**" Kim fell down flat with her stomach on the mat as a small splash of oil splattered all around them. Michelle wiggled her arms under Kim's body sliding her hands past Kim's boobs. She smiled as she slid her hands past Kim's pointy but very soft tits. Michelle was trying to put her arms in the right position for a head lock.

Jon told the audience, "Is Michelle trying to cop a feel or is she going in for a special wrestling move?"

Kim figured out what Michelle was trying to do and grabbed her arms and pulled them off of her body. Then she rolled over put her feet in Michelle's stomach and pushed Michelle off of her with such force she slid a few feet away.

They both turned around faced each other again from opposite ends of the ring like two wild cats about to fight.

Jon asked the crowd, "I believe the desire is Kim so far. What do you think?"

The mob yelled back, "Kim...Kim..." but some people shouted Michelle's name. "Michelle...Michelle..."

As they inched closer to each other, Kim took a split second to lean back and move the wet hair away from her forehead. This small distraction was all that Michelle needed. She swiftly punched Kim in the stomach!

Jon yelled, "Hey, no punching."

Kim bent down in pain. It wasn't an agonizing pain. She'd been hit plenty of times in the stomach by people far worse then Michelle and by people much stronger than her too. Besides, Michelle's knee in her back hurt more but still, the punch did hurt during it's initial impact.

With Kim tending to her aching stomach Michelle pulled Kim's whole body closer and then pushed Kim's head down farther between her legs toward her crotch! Kim's back was now ageist Michelle's stomach. Kim's oily slick body slide down more sliding ageist Michelle's body! Within seconds she had slipped far enough down to where Kim's head was kinked and stuck!

Michelle knew Kim's head was now locked upside down and her shoulders were sort of on the mat. If she could hold it, this could be another pin for her. So Michelle hugged Kim's very slick oil drenched body as hard as she could.

Kim could tell this was a bad position to be caught in. She wiggled her legs as much as she could trying to move her way out. Sadly her body only slipped down even more. Now her shoulders were on the mat and Kim's pussy was right in front of Michelle's face! To make matters worse, she felt her bikini top start to slip down to her neck line. She knew no matter how tight she made her top, with all the slippery oil on there bodies, this was bound to happen sometime. She thought, "_Shit! That's all I need now is for my tits to fall out when I stuck like this!"_

Kim couldn't see what was going on with her bottom half because her head was locked upside down but Michelle smiled and stuck out her tong right by Kim's pussy without actually touching it. Michelle even wiggled her tong right by it showing off to the audience.

The crowd went berserk! They screamed, "**LICK HER!**"

Jon couldn't help but but add to this. He announced, "Looks like Michelle wants a tasty treat!"

The audience was defiantly enjoying the fight and they wanted to see more! More sexually stuff that is.

Kim tied to put her legs together and lock Michelle's head in place thinking that maybe she could put her in a leg lock and knock her down but she stopped when she heard Michelle scream, "Go ahead honey. Squeeze my head. I'll bury my face in there, stick my tong out and give these people what they really want to see!"

Kim did **NOT** want that to happen so she widened her legs, stopped moving and accepted that Michelle had her pinned. She wasn't about to let her pussy get licked in front of everyone. Besides, her top was starting to slip down even more. She knew she had to stop or risk her boobs popping out.

Jon came over to Kim's head looked at her top slowly sliding down and stalled, "Oh...looks like Kim might have her first nipple slip."

Kim yelled as hard as she could even though she was upside down and her throat was kinked. "I know she has me pinned. **Just count already!**"

He smiled as he hit the mat 3 times. "One…Two…three!"

When Michelle finally let go of her opponent Kim swiveled away fast, adjusting her top quick to make sure it didn't fall off.

Since Kim's head was upside down her hair laid flat on the oily mat and it soaked up oil like a mop. The insult from Bonnie's came true! So now that Kim was free from the pin she flung her wet oily hair back in one swift head jerk. The same way Bonnie flung her head back when she was in the wet t shirt contest. This caused oil to be flung backward toward Bonnie and Ron.

Jon laughed, "Look out in the front row. Here comes an oil shower!"

Bonnie got a spray of oil her face and a few drops on her phone. She jumped back and yelled, "Hey, you did that on purpose! This phone cost more than your…!"

Ron stopped her, "Hey Bonnie, you're standing in the splash zone of messy oil wrestling fight. There's going to be some splatter!"

Bonnie growled, grabbed a napkin from the guy next to her, who she had no idea who he was, and cleaned her phone. She also whipped her face too.

Back in the ring, Kim was now on top of Michelle. Kim had taken into account Michele's flexibility and used it to her advantage. Somehow Kim had both of Michelle's legs pushed way up. Both of Michelle's feet were right by her head. Her legs were locked under Kim's whole body so Michelle couldn't get out if it and couldn't slide away.

Kim pressed down hard two or three times, almost bouncing on top of her.

To the dirty minded audience, if Kim was wearing a dildo, it looked like she was fucking Michelle.

Jon went to Michelle's head to count the pin but, to his surprise, Michelle was smiling. She didn't seem to care she was pinned. She liked being in this position.

Kim saw Jon and pressed down harder to make sure Michelle's shoulders were locked down good, gritting her teeth in the process. Oh course, when the audience saw Kim's face there filthy minds imagined Kim fucking Michelle…hard!

Jon told everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Michelle doesn't mind losing this pin."

Michelle looked above her and saw how the audience was reacting and played into it. "Oh baby…do that again. **Harder**!"

Jon hit the mat 3 times to indicate a pin. "One…two…three!"

Kim got off of Michelle, rolled away from the pin and turned around fast. She knew that it was all tied up again. She wanted to get another pin before this round was over.

Bonnie looked at the girls and sassed Kim, "I think she has a crush on you Kimmie. Better be careful. She might fuck you in front of all these people."

Ron turned to her and said, "Really? We're in a public bar."

"Afraid of a little competition from an oiled up lesbo blonde, nerd boy?"

"No! Besides, she said she would never cheat on me with a boy or a girl."

"Whatever you say, Ronnie. Whatever you say."

With those fresh words from Bonnie bouncing around in Ron's head it was as if she planted a seed of 'doubt' in Ron's mind.

When Ron and Bonnie looked back at the girls, Kim was on her knees and Michelle was standing behind her, pulling on her hair again and trying to pull Kim backwards but...Kim was stronger and faster. She grabbed Michelle's hand that had a hold of her hair and pulled Michelle forward!

Unfortunately, in oil wrestling, having a very slippery oil covered body means you could slip and fall at any moment. At the very moment Kim pulled Michelle over her her head, she slipped down and fell forward just as Michelle flipped forward too. Since they were very slick this caused Michelle to slip **under** Kim's body as Kim fell forward. When they both fell down and hit the mat it caused them both to be in a 69 position.

Jon yelled, "Look at this...**69**!"

The crowd went crazy! "**YEAAA!**"

In the middle of this flip and falling forward struggle, Michelle's top completely slipped off again.

Suddenly, Jon blew the whistle to end round 2. The crowd moaned a collective, "Awwwww!"

Kim rolled over on her back and stayed in that same spot for a few moments, breathing heavy.

As Michelle got up she stood right by Kim with tits fully exposed for everyone to see. She said to Kim as loud as she could, because she **WANTED** everyone to hear, "Out of breath? Aww...did I wear you out?"

Michelle turned her back to Kim and walked away. She heard the crowd calling her name, "Michelle...**Michelle**...**MICHELLE!**"

Kim closed her eyes tight, put her hands over her face to hide her frustration and growled, "**GGGrrr...AAHHH!**" She tried not to let Michelle or the audience them get to her...but they were.


	10. Chapter 10 - Oil Wrestling - Round 3

**Author's notes: This is chapter 10 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

_**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves Kim oil wrestling. It's sexy, erotic and teasing.****_

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 10 – Oil wrestling…round 3**

* * *

Kim was resting in her corner of the ring.

The crowd couldn't believe what they were seeing. When this started Kim Possible was a sure bet to win this oil fight. She defeated Dr. Drakken, Shego, and countless other villains in the past but this small framed girl named Michelle managed to pull a few over on Kim and pinned her…twice.

Now, a lot of them where yelling Michelle's' name. But…were they yelling Michelle's name because her top fell off a few times exposing her big tits for everyone to see and the sexual teases she made toward Kim or did they really **want** her to win?

Michelle sat in her corner staring at Kim in the other side of the ring. She had put her boobs back in her bathing suit and was admiring how hot Kim was covered in oil. She couldn't believe how strong she was, how quick she was, how tough she was and most important…how **sexy** she was!

She shook herself out of her trance to listen to everyone in the audience calling her name! She smiled and relished in the moment. Her manager Kevin told her, "Listen to them. If this ends in a tie you could win this!"

Michelle got more excited and told him, "I know, right?" But what she was really thinking was, "_This audience is like putty in my hands!_"

She didn't know Kevin personally. He was just a lucky guy who happen to be in the right place at the right time to oil her up for this wrestling match. Now, he was her manager.

Michelle continued to breathe heavy and stare at Kim. Oil wrestling was very exhausting but oil wresting Kim Possible was especially tough, for other reasons besides fighting!

Back in Kim's corner, Ron gave her a bottle of water. Kim drank some of it down fast and then let the rest of the water pour over head and her face. Now, she was not only oily but also wet too. Water beads formed on her face and body like it was morning dew and and it made her body shine even more too.

After looking at Kim with a fresh coat of wetness, her body shiny, oily and very sexy, he got a hard on. But he tried to control himself. Ron took a deep asked, "Why...ah, wa...wa...why did you do that?"

"I'm hot, I'm out of breath and I'm mad."

Ron finally got it together, "Ah...you do realize she's playing to the crowd. She's giving them every sexual thing guys like and she's getting in your head."

Kim sighed and agreed, "I know." Then she looked at Ron, "But I'm not like that. It's the pins that win, not being flirty."

Bonnie taunted her again, "You sure about that K? People like sexy! I won didn't I?"

Ron looked at Kim, "She has a point."

Kim didn't like that answer. She stared at him and said, "No! That's not me. I won't embarrass myself by acting slutty."

Bonnie continued to ruffle Kim's feathers, "Alright but let's face it, you're not as young and energetic as you used to be either."

"Seriously? I'm only 23!"

"Yea but you're not as limber as you were back in high school when we used to be cheer leaders."

Kim pointed to the oil ring, "Are you going to shut up now or do you want me to throw you in there?" Then Kim got closer to Bonnie's face, "After all, **YOU'RE** one I one I should be fighting!"

Bonnie sassed, "No thank you, K. You're a God awful mess and I just got changed from winning the wet t shirt contest. My hair might still be a little wet but my outfit is sooo cute and I wouldn't want to…"

Kim was pissed! She had enough of Bonnie's mouth! She grabbed Bonnie's arm but her hands slipped!

Bonnie screamed, "Hey, stop. You're hands are oily."

Kim tied to pull harder on Bonnie's arm. She wanted to throw her in the oily mess and kick her ass but Bonnie fought back and pulled.

Bonnie panicked, "**NO**…wait! Kim, I just said those things to make you mad."

**"It worked!**"

Bonnie felt the force of Kim's strength and begged, "Kim, **PLEASE DON'T!** I'm sorry! Really I'm…"

Those words echoed in Kim's mind. She looked at Bonnie's face and deep into her eyes. It was the same sad pathetic face when Bonnie apologized before she enacting her revenge on Bonnie so many years ago.

Kim stopped, let go of her arm and then asked, "What's going on?"

Bonnie smiled an "_I obviously have something to hide_" smile and said, "Nothing, are you pissed off enough to win now? Show me you can win at oil wrestling Kim. Kick the crap out of her."

Kim started to think. _What is going on? Why did Bonnie want her to oil wrestle but NOT want to fight her?_

Jon yelled, "Break's over girls. On your knees!" Then he smiled. He obviously loved to say that.

He continued to address the crowd, "The score is tied up. 2 pins each. Anybody could win." He blew his whistle long and loud and yelled, "Round three. GO!"

Just before they started Michelle yelled over to Kim as she squeezed her tits together,"Are you ready to have me shove my big oily tits back in your face again?"

Kim rolled her eyes and then responded, "Clearly these people **LOVE** your little show your putting on but remember..."

She punched her left fist into her right hand and continued, "...it's the pins that win."

Michelle didn't like that response. She knew Kim was right. Now she was fired up so she ran after Kim yelling! "**AHHHH**!" However, she only got about 3 steps before her feet slipped out from under her and she fell, face flat in a small puddle of oil.

The crowd laughed. Michelle raised her hand and said, "Owe! I'm OK. "

Even Jon made a comment, "That was dumb. Hey, Michelle, no running in the oil pit!"

Michelle slowly got up. A little injured but not out of it yet. As she gradually got on all fours, she raised her head and saw Kim standing right above her with her hands on her hips. The light made the oil glisten all over her Kim's body. Michelle thought to herself, "_Holy crap, she's hot!_"

Kim sassed, "Did you suddenly forget how slippery it is!"

Michelle took benefit of Kim just standing there. She grabbed Kim's leg, pulled and made her fall down.

Michelle acted fast and crawled on top of her but Kim reacted quicker and pushed her off with such force that Michelle slide half way across the mat and it also made Kim slide backwards a few feet too causing her tits to **almost** fall out of her bathing suit again! She put her hands over her boobs and quickly adjusted.

Jon had to point it out to everyone how Kim almost lots her suite, "Ohh...looks like Kim almost had a nipple slip again. Before this is over we might see some Kim Possible titties!"

Kim just happened to be in her own corner again. She took a second to brush the oily hair out of her eyes and looked over at Ron. He looked concerned for her. Then she looked at Bonnie who was still on her phone texted someone. Kim began to think to herself, "_Ron was right. Why am I putting myself through this again?_"

Kim stood up on her legs and looked at Michelle. She could see the fire in her eyes. Michelle wanted to win. Kim looked around and heard all the guys chanting Michelle's name louder and louder and louder.

"Michelle...**Michelle**…**MICHELLE!**"

Ron pointed to Michelle and yelled to Kim. "You can do this Kim. You're Kim Possible. You can do anything!"

She was thankful that Ron gave her a boost of confidence but did she really need it? After all, maybe Ron was right about this whole thing from the start. She didn't need to prove anything to Bonnie or anyone. Or maybe the drinks she had earlier were finally wearing off.

Kim turned around and looked at her sweet man. She was dripping with smelly vegetable oil and she looked like a total gross sloppy mess but she knew Ron didn't care. She grabbed his head and planted a long wet oily kiss on his lips.

Ron was dumbfounded, "Ah, what was that for?"

"Because I love you and you were right. I'll explain later."

Jon yelled at her, "Hey, let's go. The fights not over."

Ron looked puzzled but there was no time to ask questions.

Kim turned around and gave Michelle the evil eye. Oil was falling off of Kim's body like she just got out of the shower. Her hair was a complete mess and she smelled like a greasy French fry, but that didn't stop her. She had reached her boiling point and thought to herself, "_If this girl wants to fight dirty so will I!_"

Kim walked over to Michelle and grabbed the top of her hair. There wasn't much to grab a hold of but with what little hair she had in her hand...she pulled...and yanked Michelle's head down! "This is for pulling my hair you little..."

Bonnie smiled yelled from the side lines, "Splash her in the face with oil, K. That worked for me."

Ron turned to Bonnie, "Kim doesn't need to cheat to win Bonnie."

"I didn't cheat back then I…"

Ron gave her a stair that clearly meant – **Stop Talking**!

Bonnie snarled, "OK, whatever. I'll stop."

When Bonnie and Ron turned their heads back to the fight, Michelle was lying down sideways and she had Kim's head trapped right between her legs again. Kim's face was full of aggression and anger as she tried to use her hands to pull Michelle's legs away from her neck but couldn't. Kim smacked Michelle's legs hard! The wet oil made the smacks really sting and it left a red mark but still...Michelle's legs were like a set of sharp scissors tightly grasped around Kim's neck. Kim could hear the squishing sounds of wet oil ozzing between her neck and Michelle's strong thighs. Michelle heard it too and to her, it sounded like sex! She smirked!

Michelle then twisted Kim's body over in a way to where Kim's shoulders where now on the mat. Michelle's legs were not only flexible but also very strong too. She antagonized Kim by telling her, "Get used to this position Kim Possible. I'm going to use it to make you eat my pussy later."

Kim tried and tried to slide her shoulders up and down. She also tried to move her legs around and wiggle out of this but it was no use. She was getting tired from doing this for 3 rounds and she was slowly running out of steam. Fighting villains in her high school days seemed so much early then this!

Jon rushed over to Kim's head and hit the mat 3 times yelling, "One…two…three!"

Michelle let Kim go and Jon announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is one hell of a fight! Michelle is now ahead 3 – 2. Only 30 seconds left girls. Remember, $500 bucks for the winner. Keep going!"

Bonnie breathed heavy in anticipation and whispered to herself, _"Come on Kim!_"

The crowd was very loud but Ron thought for sure she heard Bonnie actually say something nice for once. He looked back at her, "What did I hear you say?"

"Nothing." Then Bonnie yelled at the girls, "You're gonna lose K and we're all going to laugh at you!"

After talking, Bonnie and Ron turned there attention back to the fight and noticed that Kim was on top on Michelle again. This time there bodies were flat ageist each other and Kim was doing her best to hold Michelle's arms down.

Kim slid her legs up and over Michelle's belly. As she lay on top of Michelle, Kim smirked and got even with Michelle for what she did to her in round 1. Kim let her long wet oily hair drip onto Michelle's face. The oil coming out of Kim's hair was almost like a steady stream! It ran faster and thicker so it was worse then what was dripping off of Michelle's chin moments ago. The flow of oil from Kim's hair ran onto Michelle's forehead then her cheeks and then into her mouth!

Michelle yelled as she spit oil out of her mouth, "**Phhhfff**! OK, I get it. That's very annoying!"

Jon told the audience, "Looks like Kim has finally put her long hair to good use."

Michelle used the slick oil around her to her advantage as much as she could. She wiggled and shook her shoulders under the grasp of Kim's pin to make sure they were **NOT** firmly planted on the mat. She continued to twist and slip around as much as she could, trying to escape or at least make sure she didn't get pinned at this moment. She was winning and now all she needed to do was keep from getting pinned again and make it a tie before it was over.

Of course, just like what _almost_ happened to Kim in round one, all the wiggling and moving of her upper body caused Michelle's top to totally slip off! Michelle didn't care. She wanted to win. She also didn't mind having her bare skinned oily boobs out rubbing ageist Kim's body either.

The crowd yelled and cheered! **"_BOOBS!_**"

Jon yelled in his microphone, "We have loose puppies again!"

Michelle heard that and smiled. She thought to her self as she struggled, "_Ha, who cares if it's a tie. I have this people in the palm of my hand!"_

Kim pushed down on Michelle's shoulders even though she kept wiggling and moving around. Kim thought, "_This will pin tie it and then all I need is one more!"_

Jon ran to Michelle's head and looked at her shoulders. Michelle kept moving so he shook his head. "Not a pin!" he yelled! He also didn't say a word about Michelle's big boobs being exposed! Was he playing favors because the crowd loved to see Michelle's big boobs?

Kim yelled, "**AHHH! Come on! That was to a pin!**"

Jon told her, "Nope, both shoulders were not..."

Kim didn't let him finish. **She - was - mad!**

She leaned down, grabbed what she could of Michelle's hair again and slammed her head on the mat two or three times. The mat was soft but since there was a ton of oil in the ring every time Kim slammed her head on the mat a small splash of oil swished up and around her head. Michelle was in some pain from having her head bounced around like a basketball. **"Owww!**"

Kim growled, turned Michelle's face sideways and pushed her face as hard as she could to the mat. Kim was literally squishing Michelle's face in a small puddle of oil. Michelle squinted her eyes, to make sure no oil could seep in her eyes, and exhaled an exhausting hard breath causing oil to spit out everywhere around her mouth. **"PHHHHffffhhhh!"**

Kim was trying to make Michelle tied and worn out but she knew it was actually herself who was very drained as well. After Kim kinda waterboarded Michelle on the mat with oil, she turned her over on her back. She was trying to pin her again.

Michelle felt beaten up by having her head bounced around and her face smashed on the mat but...

... she seemed to pull energy out of nowhere when slid her hands up in-between there oil slick bodies and pressed ageist Kim's boobs. She smiled, directly at Kim's face for a second, as she squeezed her boobs! Then she **PUSHED HARD **to push Kim off of her!

Kim fell a few inches away and rolled over. She got on all fours trying to catch her breath as the oil continued to drain off of her body on the mat. She knew the clock was ticking and there was probably no chance she'd win now. As her head was down facing the mat she smiled to her self and thought, _"Ron is right. I have nothing to prove to ANYONE. It doesn't matter if I win or lose now. As long I don't get topless or nude. As long as I don't get embarrassed._"

Michelle got up, walked over to Kim and tried to attack her from behind but Kim turned her head, just in time, to see her coming. She quickly throw her back leg outward **KICKING** Michelle in the stomach!

Michelle went down fast clenching her stomach.

Jon announced, "Oh, a kick to the mid section. Kim's working her over. It's still anyone's match."

The crowed also reacted, "Owwww!"

Kim yelled, "That was for punching me in the stomach earlier!"

Jon agreed, "I suppose that's fair."

Kim turned around fast, crawled over to Michelle who was on her side holding her stomach. Kim knew she was injured so she wanted to take advantage of Michelle's weaken state so she tried to move Michelle on her back as quickly as she could. As Kim turned Michelle on her back Michelle suddenly pushed and threw Kim off of her – **hard**!

Jon was surprised, "Whaa...a fake out! I guess the kick didn't hurt that much after all."

Kim landed a few feet away. Again, her top almost fell down but she managed to grab it before her tits slipped out. She knew her main objective now was...**NO EMBARRASSMENT**!

Jon told the audience, "Do we have loose puppies on Kim? Oh, no. She grabbed them quick before they fell out. "

Like many times before, Kim grabbed a chunk of her greasy wet hair and flipped it out of the way from her eyes, then crawled back over to Michelle and grabbed her arm.

Michelle thought that Kim's weakness was her hair. Well, if not her weakness at least she could tell that Kim's hair was a nuisance to her. She had been messing with it the entire match. Pulling on Kim's long hair worked a few times before, why not do it again...only better and harder! So Michelle reached around to Kim's back, grabbed a hand full of her long red wet hair, and PULLED - **HARD**!

Kim squinted her eyes from the pain as her whole head was jerked back. "**AAAHHHGGGG!**"

Jon said, "Ooww...that's gotta hurt!" But did nothing to stop it.

For a split second, Kim's arm's waved crazy in the air, as if she didn't know what to do. Then, after that moment passed, she moved her arms to the back of her head trying to stop Michelle from pulling her hair.

This is what Michelle wanted, Kim's arms out of the way!

Suddenly, Michelle did the same move to Kim that she did to her in round 1. She took her very wet oily hand and put it on Kim's face! She pushed Kim's head down hard and fast and blinded her in the process. Michelle yelled, "How does it feel to have a face full of oil?"

Michelle's hands were so oily that some of the oil seeped into Kim's eyes before she could close them. Kim yelled with a muffled voice, "Oh crap. Not again!"

Kim couldn't see so Michelle got on top of Kim the same way she did in round 1. She put her crotch right in front of Kim's face and laid her knees, and all her weight, on Kim's shoulders. Michelle reached in back of her to grab for one of Kim's legs. Just like when Kim accidentally brushed by Michelle's pussy to grab her leg, Michelle put her hands on Kim's pussy, for a second, before reaching for her leg but...**deliberately**...wiggled her middle finger as she passed by Kim's vagina!

Michelle smiled as she slide her hand past Kim's pussy and then grabbed her foot and pulled Kim's leg up, locking her shoulders to the mat. As she did this she though to her self, _"Hmm…is she wet for me or is that just all this oil?_"

Jon told everyone, "Times almost up. Looks like Michelle want's to get in one last pin. Will she do it?"

Kim couldn't move! Her leg was being pulled up high and her face was right inside of Michelle's crotch. She struggled a little but with the oil burning in her eyes, not wanted her top to slip off and being worn-out from doing this for 3 rounds, she knew she'd had enough...so she stopped moving.

Jon came over and hit the mat again, "One…two…three!"

Then…he blew his whistle long and loud to end round 3! "We have a winner folks! Michelle wins 4 – 2."

Michelle hopped up off of Kim and jumped up and down with joy and excitement! Her huge boobs shook and bounced so much it caused one of her tits to fall out. She quickly put it back in her suit and continued to be excited. The crowd went wild. This tiny girl beat Kim Possible in an oil wrestling fight.

At first, Bonnie gasped so hard she felt like all of her oxygen was sucked out of her. Her eyes widened with total shock! She was completely surprised that Kim **LOST**! Her mouth moved with the words, "**OH SHIT!**" But no words came out. She saw Kim's nerdy boyfriend looking at her and then Bonnie hid her emotions quick.

Ron asked, "I suppose you're going to gloat now?"

Bonnie didn't answer. She signed, ignored him and started texting!

Michelle looked back at Kim, in the middle of the ring, breathing heavy from a long and exhausting wrestling match. She may have won the fight but she was also thinking, "_Hmm…I wonder if I can win twice. See you in the locker room baby!" _She continued to walk away from Kim and back to her corner enjoying her victory.

Kim sat there in the middle of the ring for just a moment to catch her breath. She used both of her hands and pushed her wet oily hair back making it looked slicked back. Then she looked for her corner. Her vision was blurry but she could kinda see where she needed to go.

She got up on all fours and slowly crawled over to her area. Her vision was still fuzzy but she knew where she was going. An oil wrestling ring is only so big. Kim's hair didn't stay slicked back very long either. It fell down as soon as she got on all fours.

Oil dripped off her boobs, hair and her whole body every inch moved. With one eye shut and the other barley open she put her hand out reaching for a towel. Ron gave her one.

"Thanks baby." She told him.

Kim wiped her face and took a deep breath.

Ron felt bad for her. "I'm sorry you lost."

"You know," She wiped her face off more before she continued, "So what! Like you said, we didn't need the money anyway." Then she looked over at Michelle who was super happy! "Besides, look, at her. I think I made her night. She beat – Kim Possible!"

Ron added, "She also didn't seem to mind that her boobs slipped out of her suit a few times."

Kim laughed, "Something tells me she kept her bikini top lose for a reason."

Ron reassured her, "Well, I'm glad that didn't happen to you."

"Nope!" She pulled on her bikini top just a little to show him it was still on. "It didn't fall off. It came close a few times but my titties remained covered. I didn't fall victim to her sexual advances either. No embarrassment here. I wasn't even embarrassed that I lost."

Bonnie tried to jab, "Wait, this whole oil wrestling thing wasn't embarrassing to you at all? You're a sloppy mess and you reek!"

"Nope! It was fun. What's Spring Break for but to have some fun, right Ron?"

Ron smiled at his girlfriend. Kim seemed to finally not let a single word of Bonnie's insults bother her. Kim then leaned over and kissed him again. "I love you."

Ron relished in the sight of his sexy girlfriend all drenched in oil. He responded with, "I love you too. You look very hot!"

Kim blushed, "I do? Come on…Bonnie's right about one thing, I'm a mess."

"_Note - serious - face_! **YOU ARE FUCKING HOT!**"

Kim smiled as she tried to wipe some of excess oil off her body with a towel, "Thank you."

"But you need a shower. You smell like fast food."

Kim love punched him in the stomach, "Hey! Just fort that…" Then she used her wet oily hands and grabbed Ron's face by his cheeks and kissed him again.

"Great now I smell delicious too."

"Delicious, huh? What happened to…"

Ron put his arm around Kim's slick oily shoulder as they started to walk away from the oil wrestling ring.

Bonnie told Kim as they walked away, "K. I was right you know. Looks like Kim Possible can do anything…expect oil wrestle!"

Kim yelled at Bonnie, "Bonnie, shut up!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Bonnie's In Trouble

**Author's notes: This is chapter 11 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**_** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves some lesbian sex with Kim.**_**

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 11 – Bonnie's in trouble.**

* * *

As Michelle talked to Jon (about getting her $500) and also talked to a few new friends, Kim walked back stage, into the back area of the large night club, into the girls room and prepared to get cleaned off.

She walked into the small locker room, through a small hall, grabbed a new dry towel off a shelf that had a lot of towels for there guests, (which seemed a bit odd since this was a bar and not a hotel) and then proceeded right to the shower area. She pulled back the clear but blurred out curtain and was amazed by how big the shower area was. It wasn't small or narrow like most showers. It was a fancy shower with a SPA shower system! 4 body sprayers, a hand held sprayer hanging on the wall and an over-head rain shower-head. It was as if this shower was specially made for getting cleaned up from a oil wrestling fight.

Kim said out loud to herself, "Wow...this is going to be nice."

Kim turned the shower on and was impressed by all the spays. She put her fresh big dry towel on a rack right outside the shower, looked behind her (to make sure nobody was around) took off her bikini, got naked and then walked in. She let out a loud and very exhausted sigh as she let the hot water sprayers from all around her hit her body, enjoying this moment of relaxation.

She let the hot water run down over her head from the rain faucet above her trying to let the the warm water rinse all the oil off of her. She looked down at her wet and shiny body and noticed that all the water was beading up on her skin. She signed, "Yea, this is going to take a couple of showers to get all off."

She put her face directly under the water and then shook her head, trying to "shake" the excess oil out of her hair then she put a handful of shampoo in her hand and rubbed it in her hair, lathering it up and letting the hot water run through it again.

As she ran her fingers through her hair again and again it still felt greasy. "Ahhh, why did I let Bonnie get to me? This is going to take forever to get out of my hair."

Kim continued to soap up and clean off as much oil as she could.

As she rubbed her hands all over her body trying to wash off the oil, some of the water, from a side body sprayer, hit her clit as she turned her body. She shook with delight saying softy to herself, "**Ohhh**, that feels good."

She leaned closer to the shower curtain trying to listen over the loud noise of the many fast running shower faucets to see if anyone was coming. She pulled the curtain to the side, just a pinch, and saw nobody. The cost seemed clear for now. She closed the curtain, pulled the removable shower head off of the rack, turned the nozzle to fast pulsing massage and sprayed her pussy. The quick pulsating water felt really good to her now wet and very slick pussy! She inserted a finger in her pussy with the other hand as she let the water jets do its job on her clit. She quivered with enjoyment as she quietly talked to herself. "Oh God! Ron…do you like this? You like seeing me all oily and slippery?"

Her feverish sex drive started to accelerate. She fingered herself faster! Since she was starting to really get into it she didn't notice that her voice also got a little louder too. It was as if, at this moment, she didn't have a care in the world. "**MMMmmm**…**Ron**! Does this oil make you horny Ron? It makes me horny too! Ron…**Ahhhh**, ohh…**OH RON!"**

While Kim was in full masturbation concentration she had no idea that Michelle had walked in the locker room and heard her gentle screams of Ron's name. Michelle raised one eye brow and said to herself, "Someone's having fun without me."

Michelle slowly walked into the shower room, took off her bikini and tossed it on the floor. The sound of her soaping wet oily bikini hitting the floor made a "squish" sound. When she heard that, all Michelle could think about was the sound of a very wet pussy. **Kim's wet pussy!** She tried to be very quiet trying her best not to let Kim know she was there. For just a moment, she watched Kim's silhouette through the shower curtain. She could tell that Kim was cranking one out in the shower not only because of her screams of pleasure and calling out to Ron but because she was bent over and she saw the shadow of Kim's hand in her crotch.

Michelle licked 2 fingers and slid her hands over her oil covered stomach, down to her pussy, gliding her wet spit covered fingers to her nice bald pussy and then inserted them. She bit her lower lip feeling the full fiery ecstasy of her fingers. All while watching Kim.

For Michelle, this was getting to be too much to handle. First oil wrestling Kim in front of everyone made her super horny and now watching Kim masturbate in front of her was making her even more sexually frustrated. She wanted more. She sighed a heavy _'I want to fuck this girl so bad_' breath and walked closer to the shower.

Kim was almost on the edge of orgasm, bent slightly over touching her clit and and fingering her self, letting the soothing hot water run over her head. She was relaxed from the warm water, concentrating fully on what she was doing **AND** she had no idea that Michelle had walked into the shower with her.

Michelle pressed her big slippery oil covered tits on Kim's wet slick back, reached around, grabbed Kim's boobs and said, "Can I help?"

Kim was caught of guard! "**What the...**!"

Kim quickly stopped what she was doing, straighten up and turned around. The very moment Kim turned and faced this person who invaded her shower, Michelle grabbed Kim's head and kissed her on the lips.

Since Kim was so close to an orgasm, Kim kissed her back. It was as if the powerful flood of sexual energy took over her body. Michelle's lips felt soft and slick. Her lips, so soft and smooth, were almost hypnotic. They were also slick from all the oil on then and wet from the shower too. Kim closed her eyes and let the kiss take her over. Despite not having any real feelings for Michelle, she very much liked being kissed by her.

Then Michelle reached down and fingered Kim's pussy while making out with her under the hot shower water. Kim felt like she was stuck in high gear on a fast moving hormone car unable to control her sexual drive because she was so close to the edge of orgasm before Michelle walked in the shower. It's not that she wanted Michelle to finish her she wanted **SOMETHING** to finish her. She had been through this before. The memory of being so close to orgasm 5 years ago was bouncing around in her brain. She hatted that feeling so much. So it was no trouble at all to let Michelle help push her over the cliff of ecstasy!

Kim let the strong feeling of her sexual drive control her. She stopped kissing Michelle, wrapped her right arm around Michelle's shoulder (to keep from falling) and rested her chin on her other shoulder as she screamed with a burst of pure intense excitement. Practically screaming in Michelle's ear! "**MMMMmmmmm.**..**OHHH...GOD...RON!**" All the while continuing to let Michelle play with her pussy.

Michelle whispered in her ear, "Nope, but I bet he can't do **this** as good as me."

Michelle pulled her fingers out of Kim's pussy and licked them in front of Kim's face. It was as if Dr. Drakken's mind control device was preventing Kim from stopping this girl. She was enchanted by her own intense sex drive. She looked into Michelle's eyes with spit and her own juices dripping from her mouth and kissed Michelle under the shower water.

When Kim finally took a breath from kissing she tried to stop what was happening but couldn't. "Listen...I...ah..."

Michelle put her finger in front of Kim's mouth. "Shhh!" She then moved her whole body down to Kim's pussy. Kim knew what she was about to do but didn't stop her. Michelle slowly pulled Kim's pussy lips apart. Considering they were both under the shower and Kim was very wet, at this point, moving her pussy lips was a small challenge for Michelle but she managed. After pushing Kim's pussy lips apart she laid her tong flat on Kim's pussy and licked up! At first, Michelle licked her whole pussy like she was licking the drippings off of a fast melting bowl of ice cream. Licking one side and then the other. Then her tung hit the right spot...her clit!

Kim shock with the pure joy of having a woman - a woman she barely knew - lick her pussy. Michelle we as right. Ron had licked her many times before but this was different. It was as if she knew every spot to touch, every spot to lick and every spot that was super sensitive for sexual enjoyment.

The water from above Kim's head rained down over her and dripped off of her chin on to Michelle's forehead as she kept fucking her pussy with her tongue. This time Michelle didn't say a word about the Chinese water torture hitting her head. She continued to lick Kim's pussy. The water flowed from Kim's chin on to Michelle's body and down the rest of her body like a fast moving waterfall. The water from the side spouts splashed on Michelle's body as she continued licking her new crush, Kim Possible.

Kim was riding a sexual wave she couldn't stop. She ran her fingers through Michelle's short greasy hair and kept pushing her head and lips closer to her cunt. Kim kept moving closer and closer to satisfaction letting Michelle lick her and bringing her to a very wet, slippery and explosive climax.

Michelle moved her tong, up and down, on Kim's exposed clit, faster and faster like a snake hissing. This girl was **VERY** good at giving oral sex to a pussy! Juices flowed out of Kim's cunt like a waterfall. Or was that the shower water? It didn't matter. To Kim, this felt - **AMAZING**. It only took a few seconds for Michelle to make her come.

Finally, Kim screamed letting out all of her sexual energy, **"Ohhhhh...FFUUCCCKKK...YYYEEESSS!"**

But after Kim came, the fog of pure bliss was lifted. It wasn't long until she snapped out of her sexual trance and realized, what she did...what she let Michelle do to her...was wrong. She backed away under the water feeling a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have let..."

Michelle got up off her knees, licked her fingers soaked with Kim's juices and wiped her face also dripping with pussy neuter and smiled at Kim. "What's wrong? Didn't you enjoy that?"

Kim felt confused and confessed, "That's the problem. I did. Immensely!"

Kim's wetness and saliva was still dripping from Michelle's mouth. "Good. We already did the slip and slide agents each others bodies so I assumed that was kind of a sexual introduction. Is it my turn now?"

Kim's eyes about popped out if her head. It was at that moment she realized that this girl really **DOES** have a crush on her! As if the licking of her pussy didn't already give that away. But when she was in a sexual trance she weasan't really thinking straight. Kim said, "Oh…ah, wow. What you said out there, in the ring, it wasn't just trash talk...you ah...oh boy...I ah..."

As Kim talked, right in front of Kim's eyes, Michelle cupped her big oily tit and slid her hand up toward her mouth like she was about to lick her own nipple but her boob slipped out her hard because her body was not only still very oily and slick but she was also very wet from the shower too.

Kim tried to let her down easy, "Listen...you were great. I loved it. But, Ron...I mean...oh, no..."

Michelle took a step back, fingered herself in front of Kim's observing eyes and then took her fingers out of her sopping wet pussy and licked them. In Michelle's mind, all that stuck in her head were the words '_You were great_' so she responded, "**MMMmmm.**..I was great? So how about we take a shower together and you help me wash off all this slippery oil?"

"I...I...ahhh...No, no, wait. I didn't mean it like that…I mean…"

Kim continued to watch Michelle slide her heads all over her oil covered body as if she was putting on a show just for her in the privacy of the shower. What Michelle was doing was **VERY** **hot!** It was very hard to stop watching. Like Bonnie said all those years ago, sometimes, once you start watching porn it's hard to stop. This was Michelle's little private porn show. Kim told her, "Wow...you're so forward. I guess this means you weren't embarrassed at all that your boobs fell out a few times?"

"Na, being naked in front of people doesn't bother me. I know I have big tits and I know boys…" She walked closer to Kim and continued, "...and girls like big boobs."

Kim took a breath and stayed true to Ron. By that she meant she wasn't going to let this go any further. She told Michelle, "Listen, I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong idea. Ron, my manager, he's my boyfriend and we…ah…"

Michelle finally got the hint that Kim was uncomfortable. So she stopped her sexual advances, took a step back and put her hands to her sides and smiled, "Well that's a bummer. Don't sweat it Kim. I know you two have been dating for like - forever! The whole world knows. I heard you masturbating in the shower and calling out his name so I thought I'd help you out. It's cool."

Kim blushed, "You heard me?"

"Yea, you're very hot. Especially all covered in oil. But if you don't want to...with me. I respect that."

"Ah, wait a minute. You just made me climax! It felt **AMAZING** but how can you say - I respect that?"

Michelle squeezed her big oily tits together, ignoring the "_respect_" part of the sentence that she just heard, "Amazing? Well, then...if you want to help **me** finish..."

"I'm flattered but – ah - I'm good."

Michelle giggled, "Suit yourself honey. Hey, I saw you talking to the girl who won the wet t shirt connect, Bonnie. Do you know her? She's fucking hot too!"

As Michelle and Kim switched places, Kim slowly inched her way to the shower exit and Michelle walked to the shower heads, Kim rolled her eyes and signed at the thought of how much she loathed Bonnie, "Yea, ah...I let **HER** talk me into this oil wresting fight and unfortunately yes, we have a history."

Michelle gloated with confidence, "Now **SHE** knew how to work the crowd. That audience loved me too. Anyway, Ron sounds like a nice guy. A real keeper. I'm sorry, I ah...you know."

Kim blushed, "He is and thank you...I think. I mean...it was good. It felt great and I didn't stop you when I should have. I kinda couldn't but..."

There was a small moment of award silence. After all, Kim didn't really know how to react to someone, that she didn't know personally, who just gave her a good orgasm.

Michelle broke the silence first. She got under the raining shower water and said, "Well Kim, it was a lot of fun fighting you."

"Yes, it was fun."

Michelle asked as she rain her fingers through her wet oily hair trying to rinse out some of the oil, "More fun then all those time you fought Shego?"

Kim didn't answer. She started to exit the shower as Michelle added, "OK then, since you're leaving me I'll do the same thing you did in the shower."

Michelle gave it one last try with Kim as she pulled the hand-healed shower head off the wall, "Wanna watch?"

Kim just smiled at her, shook her head and turned away.

"I guess not."

As Kim walked out of the shower and grabbed her towel, Michelle added, "By the way, oil wrestling and having my top fall off a few times wasn't embarrassing to me at all. Getting caught masturbating, now that's embarrassing! I'm glad I could help you finish. Have fun with your boyfriend Kim Possible!"

Kim tried to shake off the fact that Michelle heard her playing with herself in the shower, had a huge crush in her AND made her come in the shower. She wrestled with the thought of telling Ron what happened as she slowly walked to her locker, opened the locker door and pulled out her dry cloths.

As loud as the shower was with all the fancy shower heads Kim's eyes **abruptly widened** with disbelief when she heard Michelle calling out **her** name!

"Kim…**ohhhhh**…**KIM!**

Michelle's screams of passion echoed very loudly in shower, because she was practically screaming! She was a **LOT** louder then when Kim was in the shower calling out Ron's name. Kim's checks turned beat red. She realized then - at that moment - that Michelle had finally succeed in doing the one thing she was hoping wouldn't happen. Michelle embarrassed her! Kim thought, _"Oh My God! Please stop!"_

But Michelle didn't stop. She got even louder! "Kim…you're so slippery. Slide against by body! **Yeeaaa**…just like that! Eat me Kim Possible…_**EAT ME**_…..hhmmmm….**_OHHHHHHHHH_**."

Kim could also hear squashing sounds echoing against the walls too. It sounded like a school of jellyfish were all in the shower with her.

Kim sighed and thought, _"Getting caught masturbating is embarrassing? Clearing not for her!_"

As flattering as it was to hear someone masturbating to her, after hearing her name echo throughout the room with moans of pleasure, she got dressed - fast.

Kim thought as she left the locker room,_ "At least we're not in front of a large crowd where everyone else can hear her_."

Just down the hall, in another room, was the bathroom. Kim entered it to go pee. She dashed in the stall, closed door but she could still here Michelle calling out her name! Kim hid behind the door and put her face in her hands trying to hide her embarrassment. Kim whispered to herself, "Michelle, I am very pleased you think of me that way but please stop! I don't want anyone to hear that! Especially…"

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Kim was relieved, "Oh thank God! She finished."

To Kim's surprise, Michelle stopped screaming her name just in time. Another person walked in to the bathroom a few seconds later who was talking on her phone. Kim recognized the voice right away, Bonnie!

At first, Kim rolled her eyes but then she listened to what Bonnie was saying. Bonnie said, "Tell her I'll get it. I just need time."

Kim tried to remain quiet and listen.

"No, I'm not going to do that anymore. I don't care I'm not!" Bonnie was so mad she hung up.

Suddenly, the room was quiet. Bonnie sounded nervous as she said. "Ohhh...crap. I shouldn't have hung up. Oh shit. What do I do? What…"

The room was silent for a moment until Bonnie screamed when her phone - rang! "**Oh. Shit**! She's calling me!"

Bonnie answered, "Acid Mouse? Hi!"

Kim tried to listen closely.

Bonnie told the person on the phone, "I know…I know. I thought she would win! She used to fight villains all the time. She only lost ageist me that one time because she had too. I thought for sure she's win this time."

Kim's eyes opened wide! She was shocked by what she just heard! She put her hand over her mouth to try and keep herself from yelling at Bonnie.

Bonnie continued, "Alright, Don't freak out. I'll get you the money. You have to give me time."

Kim moved forward to try and peek through the crack of the door and to her surprise, the toilet flushed. Damn those automatic flushes! Bonnie said to the person she was talking to, "Someone's here. I have to go."

Kim opened the stall door.

Bonnie changed her demeanor right away, "I heard your name echoing in the bathroom. I assume you were having sex with your new oil wrestling girlfriend. Apparently not."

Kim looked away **KNOWING** that Bonnie was right even though she didn't know that., "Oh God. You heard her?"

"I think the **whole bar** heard her!"

Kim took a deep breath, turned and faced Bonnie. She quickly changed subjects and asked, "Enough about that, moving on. As much as I despise you sometimes, I need to know, are you in trouble? Did me losing…"

Bonnie cut her off and brushed off the notion Kim actually cared. "No, of course not, K!"

"Bonnie, I overheard you."

"So now you're ease dropping on my private conversation?"

"It's not like that."

"Well, I'm fine, OK!" Bonnie stormed out.


	12. Chapter 12 - Bonnie Confesses

**Author's notes: This is chapter 12 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

_**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves talking about sex but nothing actually happens. It's more to move the story forward. ****_

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 12 – Bonnie confesses.**

* * *

It was just after 12:30AM and Kim and Ron were ready to call it a night and go back to the hotel.

As they walked the long distance to their car in the massive parking lot Kim held Ron's hand with one arm and she combed her fingers through her wet hair with her other hand. She told Ron, "I took a 20 minute shower and washed my hair 3 times and it still feels a little greasy."

Ron stopped her, turned to the woman he loved, put his fingers through her hair and laid a very passionate kiss on her. When he was done he said, "At least you don't smell like a French fry anymore."

Kim lightly punched him in the arm. "This will be one vacation we'll never forget."

"True that. Hey, you want me to drive back to the hotel? You had a few and…"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron, whatever drinks I had when we first got here has long been driven out of my system after that oil fight. Stress, Bonnie, sweat, a twenty minute shower. Should I go on?"

Ron chuckled, "I get it. Let's get out of here."

Kim, stopped, took a deep breath and confessed, "No. Wait. I have to tell you something. That Michelle girl I wrestled, she...she kissed me in the shower."

"Wait...what?"

"Yea, she snuck up behind me as I was masturbating."

"Hold up. **YOU** were masturbating? The whole bar heard that girl calling out **YOUR** name! Did you..."

Kim didn't hear the last part of what Ron said because just as that very moment a car drive by beeping it's horn. All she could think about was that the whole bar heard Michelle calling out her name! "They did! **Oh My God**! Now everyone thinks..."

Ron laughed, "Now your afraid everyone thinks you two were having sex in the shower?"

"**YES!**" Then she quickly changed her answer," I mean no. I didn't..." She changed her answer quickly because all she could think about was not hurting Ron. If she told him EVERYTHING now...it would devastate him.

Ron laughed, "Don't worry about. It's not like 5 years ago when there was video of you at that glory hole. This is all just noise. Very loud screams of passion with **YOUR** name - _noise_ \- but just noise."

"Yea, I get it. Don't make this any harder then it already is."

Since it was all just noise and there was no cameras around in the shower room, Kim continued to keep the whole truth from him - for now. "Anyway, I...I was the kissie not the kisser."

Ron smiled, "Where have I heard that before? Don't sweat it Kim. Michelle saw what I saw. A hot red head all covered in oil. I don't blame her for sneaking in a quick kiss. I know you and I trust you. Now lets go back to the hotel."

As Ron held Kim's hand she looked away in embarrassed that she didn't tell Ron the whole truth. She rarely lies. Matter of fact the last time she could remember that she lied was Halloween...a **LONG** time ago.

As she looked away, she saw Bonnie standing by the bus stop. This direction was the distraction she needed. She told Ron, "Give me a second." Then she walked over to Bonnie.

Kim slowly walked up to Bonnie and asked, "Are you sure you're OK?"

Bonnie replied, "I'm fine, K. Go away!"

At this very moment, Kim felt sorry for Bonnie. Even with all the crap Bonnie put her through all those years ago. Kim passed Bonnie a small piece of paper. "Well, here's my number. We're staying at the Crown Villa Miami if you want to talk."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Hold up, that's an expensive hotel! You guys are staying there? How can you afford that and go to college?"

"I have an income plus Ron is kind of an Internet star."

Bonnie smiled and walked closer Ron, "Is he as rich as he was all those years ago?"

Kim's feelings about Bonnie slowly changed again. Kim pulled her back, "Back off gold digger! Hardly, but he makes a good living from making entertaining videos."

"What's a good living?"

"Why the 20 questions about money? I seem to recall you made a half a million dollars from playing me for a fool and making me suck cocks at a glory hole 5 years ago. Where's all that money?"

Bonnie laughed, "Kim, I thought that was behind us."

Kim gave her a dirty look. Bonnie could tell she doesn't want to hear her bull crap.

"OK…ok, that money was gone a long time ago."

Kim crossed her arms, "Let me guess, you spent it faster than Ron spent his millions I bet."

Bonnie signed lowered her head with shame.

Kim grabbed Ron's arm and told Bonnie, "We gotta go."

As Kim and Ron walked away Kim bickered in anger, "The nerve of that girl. All she cares about is money!"

Bonnie looked down the road. In the distance she saw a car that she doesn't want to see. An old 90's red Oldsmobile. She knew who it was and got scared.

Bonnie yelled, "Oh, Kim!"

Kim rolled her eyes to Ron, "What does she want now?"

Bonnie smiled at the couple, "Fine, you talked me into it, K. I'll go back to the hotel with you."

"What a minute. That's not what I meant."

Bonnie looked in back of her. She panicked. She didn't want to tell them the whole truth but she needed there help to get away so it was time to tell them everything, "**OK**…ok. Fine. I'll confess. I'm in trouble. I bet ageist you in the oil wrestling contest and lost a lot of money."

"How much is a lot?"

"Fifty grand."

Ron yelled, "**Fifty thousand dollars?**"

Bonnie said to Ron, "I didn't think she'd lose! She's Kim Possible. She can do anything! You two used to fight bad guys and win all the time. Well, she did lose when we oil wrestled so…"

Kim stared, "**Not helping!**"

"I know, sorry. Anyway, if I'm coming totally clean, the wet t shirt contest was rigged too. I had to split the money with the announcer guy."

"Are you sure you didn't suck his dick to win?"

"K, I'm surprised you'd ask such a thing…"

Ron and Kim **BOTH** give her a look.

"Alright, fine! I did him a favor he did me a favor but I honestly thought **YOU** would win. I was so confident I laid 50 grand on you with my bookie Acid Mouse."

Ron looked confused, "Acid Mouse?"

"The name isn't important right now. Why did you lose?"

Kim confessed, "Honestly, I was robbed. I had her pinned but the horny ref preferred boobs over an actual pin."

Then, Kim's looked away and her voice slightly cracked as she talked about Michelle, "The...the crowd LOVED to see that girl half...half naked." She gulped, collected her thoughts about the wrestling match, sighed and continued, "Anyway, to make a long story short I sorta gave up at the end - on purpose. All I cared about was..."

Bonnie screamed, "**WHAT?** You lost on purpose, again? Why?"

Kim had enough of being yelled at. She turned and grabbed Ron. They started to walk away again.

Bonnie looked down the road and saw the old car getting closer. She pleaded "Kim, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Bonnie walked over to them and she made sure to hide herself from the street by hiding behind an SUV.

Kim asked, "Why didn't you just oil wrestle me again? You could have bet on me and I would have been more than happy to beat the _crap out of you_ and make **YOU** lose!"

Bonnie told her, "Betting rule number one. I can't bet on myself. It's an easy opportunity to rig the bet."

Ron intervened, "She has a point."

Bonnie continued, "Besides, I didn't want to get all messy. Do you know how long it took me to get all that oil out of my hair back when we oil wrestled? I mean come on, look at your hair now…"

Kim told Bonnie, "By Bonnie!" And they walked away again.

Bonnie looked around the SUV and got really scared! She got right in front of Kim and Ron, begging, "Kim, please! **Help me!**"

Kim saw the helplessness in Bonnie's eyes. Then Bonnie turned her head toward toward the road again and then back to Kim.

Kim asked, "You want my help but you keep insulting me, why? Wait…what do you keep looking at?"

"It's my bookie, Acid Mouse. Well not actually, it's the guys who collect the money. They're in that old red car! They want their 50 grand! They're either going to beat the crap out of me to get it...or worse."

Kim, still mad, said, "Beat the crap out of you? Like I wanted to in the oil wrestling rig? Maybe I should wave and tell them you're over here!"

Ron asked, "Wait…worse than a beating?"

Kim looked into Bonnie's eyes. She was tearing up. Kim had seen those fearful scared-to-death teasers before. The time Shego make her suck cock at the glory hole in her revenge plan 5 years ago. She could tell Bonnie was telling the truth. Kim looked behind her, saw the car that Bonnie was talking about. The car was very close now.

Kim quickly pulled Bonnie away out of view of the approaching old car and pulled Ron with her. They were now standing close to a red pickup truck that just happened to be next to their own car.

Kim pushed Bonnie down by Ron's legs totally out of view of the approaching old car. Bonnie landed right in front of Ron's crotch.

The old car was driving by right by them now!

As the red car drove by, Kim saw that there was two people inside the front seat of the car. In the drivers seat was a woman with short red hair. She continued to look forward and drive as the guy in the passenger seat looked out of his window. He was a very large framed black man. He was wearing wide rimmed black framed shades even though it was after 12:30 at night.

Kim grabbed Ron and laid a big kiss on his lips. The big black guy looked out of his window at the kissing couple as the car continue to drive by.

Bonnie smiled and looked up at Ron's budge in his pants. He's started to get a boner since Kim was kissing him. Bonnie, being at his dick level, didn't help matters either. Bonnie smiled, "Someone still has a crush on me."

With her arms still around Ron's shoulders Kim opened her eyes and saw the old red car was out of sight. She stopped kissing Ron, looked down at Bonnie smiling at Ron's hard on and got mad. She pulled on Bonnie's hair and told her, "Get your mouth away from my mans dick! I threw you down to hide you. This is** NOT** how I want paid back."

Bonnie yelped in pain, "**OOwwww…OOwww**! **OK**…OK. I'm sorry."

Kim opened the door to the back seat of their car and tossed Bonnie in.

Ron asked Kim just before they got in their car, "Why do you want to help her after what she did to you all those years ago? She kinda played you again! She bet on you and lost. All she had to do was tell you about the bet and everything would have been fine. Instead she's still a mean..."

Kim stopped him, "You're missing the point Ron. It's not about a bet. It's about…ah…Oh. I'm just so mad at her. I want to beat the crap out of her but…"

"But…what?"

"But…" She took a deep breath and continued, "...do you remember what I put her through 5 years ago with my revenge? Do you remember how you stopped me from going over the edge?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when Shego was forcing Bonnie to do those things at the glory hole there was a deep fear in Bonnie's eyes. A scared to death kind of fear. I can see that same fear in her eyes now, Ron. She needs help. I won't make the same mistake twice. No matter how much I sometimes can't stand her."

She then opened her door, got in and looked back at Bonnie. Ron rolled his eyes then got in too.

Bonnie was looking down and to the side. She pulled her legs up to her chest and held on to them curled up in a little ball in the corner of the seat. She didn't want to face Kim anymore.

Bonnie said softly, "Thank you." Then she started to cry an uncontrollable weep.

Kim told Ron to go to the hotel by waving her hand saying, "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13 - Bonnie's Whole Story

**Author's notes: This is chapter 13 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

_**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter only talks about what Bonnie has done in her past sexually. It mostly moves the story forward.  
**_

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 13 – Bonnie's Whole Story**

* * *

At the hotel room, Kim & Ron sat on a small couch as Bonnie sat in a chair across from them. Kim and Ron were drinking water, Bonnie was drinking a hot tea. The very large living room looked like it was built for a king. This whole hotel room was a mansion compared to Ron's apartment.

Ron watched as Bonnie looked around the room. She had started her story of her past 5 years a few moments ago and she had paused to admire the room...again! He saw her eyeballing her surroundings and taking it all in before she continued on with her story.

Ron listened as Bonnie rambled on about her life.

Bonnie told Kim, "...anyway, just after graduation I broke up with Senior Senior Junior. Both of them lost a lot of money in the big market crash that happened a few years ago. I had my money from Shego but I wasn't about to let him and his dad get there slimy hands on it. They went back into a life of crime and..."

Kim added, "...and Ron and I busted them."

"Yep. Luckily I wasn't with Junior at the time or you might have caught me too."

"That's a good thing."

"Yea...but not really. It actually turned around to bite me in the ass. Within a year I spent a lot of the money I got from Shego. A new car, new cloths, an apartment…I ran out of money fast and went down a wrong path."

Ron said with a bitter voice, "Well if you hadn't…"

Kim raised her hand by his face, telling him to stop.

Ron pushed her hand down and exclaimed, "I'm just sayin."

Kim pulled him off of the couch and walked him to the kitchen. She explained, "Ron, sometimes all people need an ear to listen to there problems. Bonnie needs to talk and we need to listen."

"We?"

"I know you still feel like you want to protect me after what she did but I want to hear her out. I want to know what happened to her after high school. Her whole story!"

"KP, she..."

"Not now, OK sweetie."

Ron sighed. "Fine!"

He had enough of Bonnie's mouth for one night. He strolled out of the kitchen and walked to the bedroom as Kim walked back to Bonnie, "Continue, wrong path."

Bonnie and Kim both heard the bedroom door close as Bonnie tried to find the right words to tell Kim. "Thank you for helping me and listening. I know we, ah...we hardly ever saw eye to eye on a lot of things but I want you to know how difficult and well...humiliating this is for me to..."

Kim smiled at her, "Bonnie, it's fine. I know it's hard to change from being...well - YOU!"

Bonnie raised one eye brown at Kim, "What are you saying K?"

Kim tried to lay the truth on her easy, "I'm saying with your past...you...ah..."

"Kim, I'm kidding! No wonder you're so easy to make fun of, you're so uptight. I know I can be a big bitch at times and I'm, well, I'm trying to..."

Kim chuckled a little and told her, "It's OK. I get it. You're trying. I'm here now. Continue."

"Anyway, I didn't do drugs or anything. It's just after your revenge I…I sucked a lot of cock."

Kim raised one eyebrow at her, "Are you saying that you '_sucking a lot of cocks_' is my fault?"

Bonnie laughed, "**No**, no. Not at all. I kinda knew I was a big time slut before your whole revenge thing. That just cemented who I was in place. Anyway, I didn't mind blowing some guys for money but it was the vaginal and anal sex for money that sometimes tore me up inside. A slut who has sex to get what she wants is a lot different then a slut who has sex because she has to make a living. I cried once when a guy was fucking me. I needed money badly and at the time I was well...hurting down there. Yest infliction. I tried to just suck it up and get it over with but the client got rough with me. The more I wheezed in pain from the burning and agony the more it seemed to turn him on. But he didn't like seeing me cry, so he hit me. '_I'll give you something to cry about_' he said…"

Kim felt sorry for her, "Bonnie, I'm so sorry."

Bonnie continued, "Don't be. I made this mess myself being the bitch I am and making the wrong choices. Anyway, about 6 months ago I got out of sex for money and got into modeling. An agency promised me lots of money if I moved to Miami, so I did. At first it was great. Nothing illegal or sexual. The money was pouring in and I didn't have to suck anyone's dick to get there."

Kim smiled.

Bonnie didn't smile back, she explained, "Then came the big Phire Festival. It was a mess. Too many out of pocket expenses and I never got paid for that gig. I was asked to have sex with new clients from my agency, which I refused to do. So my agent dropped me. I was running out of money again so I've been crashing at my gay friend Bruce's place for a few weeks."

Kim asked, "Where does Acid Mouse fit into all this?"

"I'm getting there."

"Oh…OK, go ahead."

Bonnie took another sip of tea and a big breath then continued, "Anyway, I needed money and somehow – about the time I moved in with Bruce - I found Acid Mouse in this on-line group. She asked me to ah – '_influence'_ – some of the games or contests people bet on."

"And by influence you mean suck their cocks."

Bonnie sipped her tea anagin staring at Kim and continued on with her story, "The wet t shirt contest was one of my…ah…jobs. I was supposed to - '_talk'_ \- him into letting me win."

Kim tried to give Bonnie some confidence, "Bonnie, you didn't need any help winning. Did you see those other girls? All they did was walk around and smile."

Bonnie smiled, "I did put on a good show, didn't I?"

Kim sassed, "Please don't make me regret that I stroked you ego."

"Anyway, I can't bet on myself but all the other people placing bets can. People can place bets on anything. Even a wet t shirt contest! I win, split the $500 winnings with Mr. DJ man but the reality is, I got paid a lot more for the actual job to make **SURE** I won and make sure the outcome was in the favor that Acid Mouse wanted."

Kim added, "You sucked his dick to win. It's still the same as sucking cock for money."

Bonnie looked away and sighed as she confessed to Kim, "You're right. I know."

Bonnie sighed again. A small amount of silence passed and then she continued, "I'm really sorry about what I did to you all those years ago. You got your revenge but I still ended up being a complete mess."

Kim told her, "It took me a long time to forgive you for what you did. My anger toward you consumed me, for years. Sometimes, when I think about it, I'm still made at you! But sitting here now, talking to you, it made me realize I should have never have gotten revenge on you in the first place. I should've just let it go...but it's too late now."

Both of them sipped there drinks and looked away from each other. There was awkward silence until Bonnie asked, "I have to know, did you really suck your brothers dicks just to enact your revenge on me?"

Kim sighed, "Yea."

Bonnie cringed at another thought, "Ewww...did they fuck you too?"

Kim's eyes widened, "Oh God no! The thought of that makes me sick."

Then Bonnie brought up a good question, "So...fucking your brothers makes you sick but swallowing their cum is OK? Call me crazy but that sounds…"

Kim raised her hand and her voice to stop her, "I get it. We both feel the same about blowjobs, sort of. But have a feeling you sucked a lot more cocks then me. Sucking the dicks of my brothers is **not** something I'm proud of and I'd rather just forget it ever happen, OK?"

Kim looked away feeling ashamed about her past. Bonnie said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. You may have messed up a little but I'm the one with the fucked up life."

Kim didn't say a word. She let Bonnie talk. "I was always the biggest bitch in high school. You tried to be my friend but I was always nasty. Remember when we were stuck together?"

Kim smiled softly. "Yea."

"We worked together and beat that bad guy!"

"Professor Dementor."

Bonnie sassed her usually dose of sas, "Whatever…they're all the same to me. Anyway, after that ordeal you tried to be my friend again but I had to screw it up and be a self centered stuck up bitch."

Kim subtlety agreed buy nodding her head.

"Well, you didn't have to agree with me that fast, K!"

Kim laughed.

Bonnie turned her head, "No...your probably right. I deserved that."

The two girls were silent again until Bonnie said, "Remember my two older sisters? They still insult me to this very day. Telling me how much of a '**_fuck up'_** I am, and their right. You're so lucky to have Ron. I have nobody."

Kim put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder and said, "You have me."

Bonnie smiled at Kim, "Thank you."

The cloud of hostility they had toward each other seem to be lifted...for now.


	14. Chapter 14 - Kim's idea

**Author's notes: This is chapter 14 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**_** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves some sex.**_**

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 14 – Kim's idea.**

* * *

Kim walked into the bedroom and saw Ron watching TV.

She asked him, "What ya watchin?"

"The tail end of a documentary about Steel Toe. He retired..."

She stopped him from rambling on about wrestling, "Honey, wrestling is fake. Besides, I want to do something a lot more fun than watching TV anyway. I want you to help Bonnie and pay her $50 thousand dept."

"What, why? She's a bitch and she's always mean to me."

Kim puts her finger over his lips. "Well, for one she needs our help. I feel kinda responsible for her messed up life."

"KP, it wasn't your fault. She was a big time slut in high school."

"I know but I feel my revenge pushed her even further down the wrong path. I want to help her out…but for a price."

Ron was puzzled, "A price?"

Kim looked at him in the eyes and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, why?"

Then...**_it hit her_**.

Trust. Michelle. Shower.

For a moment all she could hear in her mind were the words that Bonnie just said moments ago. "_You're lucky to have Ron. I have nobody_." Bonnie was right. She was very lucky to have Ron. The guilt of what she did with Michelle was slowly eating her up inside for the past few hours. She tried to ignore this feeling but now, the guilt came back to her like a flash flood. It was time Ron knew the truth. The **WHOLE** truth!

Kim lowered her head, took a deep breath and let it out, "Ron, before I continue, I have a confession to tell you and I hope you wont be mad at me.

"Now you're scaring me, what is it?"

Kim swallowed her pride and told him, "Michelle did more then kiss me."

For a second, Ron looked mad. He growled and said, "Explain!"

"Well, let me back up first. Do you remember when I was riding that sybian vibrator 5 years ago and I wanted to come so frickin bad but Bonnie wouldn't let me!"

"What does that have to do with..."

Kim stopped him, "I'm getting there. Hear me out. When I was masturbating in the shower at the night club I was calling out your name!"

Under Ron's face of outrage he cracked a small smile.

Kim continued, "I was very close to finishing when...Michelle snuck up behind me. I stopped playing with my self but when I turned around she kissed me. It wasn't like I said. I was also the kisser. I **did** kiss her back. I...I...I couldn't stop."

Ron started to get more angry, "Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Couldn't! It was like my hormones were stuck in high gear and I was unable to control my sexual drive. It wasn't as bad as when Bonnie brainwashed me into thinking I needed to suck cock while handcuffed but it was kinda-sorta like back then. I wanted to finish **so - frickin - bad** and..."

She paused for a second to gather her thoughts. Her voice shook as she continued, "...and ah, oh Ron...let me put it this way, it was like I had one of those Dr. Drakken mind control things on. A powerful flood of sexual energy just took over my body! Anyway, long story short, she fingered me and licked me then made me come."

"So in the parking lot, you **lied** to me? KP, you haven't lied to me since Halloween back in..."

Kim turned her head trying to hide her embarrassed face, "I know. I'm sorry. I feel so bad. All you've ever been is good to me and now I go and do this."

Ron noticed that she wasn't crying - yet - but he could tell she felt really bad about what she aloud to happen to her. He asked the obvious question with a ting of hostility in his voice, "Did you do her?"

Kim turned her head to face him again. Now a few tears was welling her eyes, "That's just it. I let her do that to me because I couldn't stop. But when she offered to do that to me...I said no."

"Really?"

"I swear!"

Ron's demeanor changed. He started to look pleased. "So she only got to you because you were so close to coming."

Kim looked away again trying to hide her face, "If I had only stopped myself from masturbating in the first place I wouldn't have put myself in that sitch. I should have just took a shower and got out of there."

Ron put his hand over Kim's shoulder to console her, "I'm very flattered you were thinking of me while masturbating."

Kim smiled, "Yes. I was thinking of **YOU** the hole time. I was imagining how much you liked seeing me covered in all that oil. I was calling out **YOUR** name while she fingered me."

Ron put his hand on her chin and turned her head around to make her face him, "You were pretty damn hot!"

Kim blushed, "I wanted to please you but..."

"But Michelle got to you first."

Kim lowered her head again, "I'm **so** sorry."

Ron took his finger, put it on Kim's chin and raised her head back up, "KP, it's OK. I get it. I forgive you."

Kim reached over and hugged him. "I love you." They embraced for a few seconds then Kim's voice shook again as she asked, "How...how can you forgive me that fast?"

"Kim, make no mistake - I'm still made at you for letting this happen. No matter how you slice it you cheated on me!"

Kim lowered her head again, "I...I know. I don't know how you'll ever..."

Now it was his turn to stop her, "...but it's you. I don't want to lose you over something like this. She seduced you but you didn't do anything to her back so I get it. We already have a **very unique** and **crazy** past and I'm not talking about our old missions! I mean, come one...a bunch of guys, including my self, saw you sucking cock on TV from a glory hole. A year later Bonnie saw **YOU** sucking my dick while you sexually tortured her. Heck you snowballed her with my cum! So when I say our past is '**crazy**' I'm using that world lightly!"

Kim chuckled. "Ain't that the truth."

Ron continued to explain, "Besides, imagine if Bonnie was giving me a blowjob - **which by the way** \- that would **NEVER** happen but if it did - imagine if I was just about to come and you walked in the room at that very moment I popped. Like you, I don't think I could stop my self from coming even if I wanted to."

Kim wiped the tears from her eyes and then...an idea came over her.

Kim reached down between his legs and started rubbing his cock. He got hard very quick.

Ron wondered, "Ahh, what are you doing?"

She looked up at him with eyes that meant, _"Duh, what do you think I'm doing?_"

Kim reached down and went into his pants and pulled out his cock.

"Yea, of course I **KNOW** what your doing but doesn't this kinda ruin the...ahhh..."

Then she started sucking his cock.

Ron breathed a sigh of sexual emotion.

Kim stopped and looked up at him and asked, "I have an idea and it involves your cock? Do you still trust me?"

"Yes…but you kinda scare me when you suck my cock and then ask that."

Kim stopped and whispered in his ear, "Good, because I want Bonnie to finish what I just started!"

Ron was floored, "Wait…what?"

"Here me out. As you just mentioned, years ago she made me suck Brick's cock and swallow his huge load. Yeah, I know I was manipulated into doing it and it was part of being played by her and Shego, but now I want to make her suck and swallow you!"

"Ah, why?"

Kim kissed Ron on the lips and said, "You're adorable but I can tell you still have a small crush on her."

"No…I do…not. I love YOU!"

"You're very sweet but...really? So using Bonnie as an example of sucking your cock was just pure coincidence?"

Ron drew out his answer which sounded kinda sarcastic..."Yyeeeesss!"

"So, if I gave you this one chance to let her suck your cock, to balance the scales or our relationship - sort of speak - you wouldn't take it? "

"This is a trap isn't it? No, my cock belongs to you and only you. In my heart I've forgiven you for what you let Michelle do to you. This - with Bonnie - it isn't necessary."

"Good, if your cock is mine then I'm going to put it in Bonnie's mouth after we have sex in front of her."

"Oh, come on. You what to play out your revenge thing again?"

"Well, yes and no. I know you still have a little crush on her otherwise you wouldn't have cheered so loudly for her in the wet t shirt contest and you wouldn't have brought up her sucking you cock just now."

Ron stumbles with his words again, "Seriously? That was...it was...just an example. And as for the wet t shirt contest…she looked…wet and…"

"Just stop. I know you think she's hot. I think she looks hot too. Let's help her out, bring our friend home and - well - have a little fun in the process."

Ron sighed and asked, "I know what Michelle did to you wasn't really your fault, even though you did allow it to happen...but me with Bonnie, it's this cheating too?"

"Good question. You know, as you just said, with the history we have with each other...all 3 of us...cheer leading, high school, the hole '**_glory hole_**' and '**_revenge'_** thing, I just assumed that all of us know each other very well."

"Again - ain't that the truth. Between Bonnie's glory hole and your revenge I think we've all seen each other naked so much nothing will faze us."

Kim smiled, "Very true." The she paused for a moment, thinking.

Ron asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I think I finally let it all go with Bonnie and I'm ready to movie on and just have fun with her. There was a time I really hated her guts but deep down I really want..."

"Yea KP."

"Never mind. Anyway, all 3 of us have been though a lot. But...if you don't want to, if you don't feel it's right, and if you're still mad at me - then we won't."

Then she went down and started sucking his cock again. In her mind this was a forgiveness blowjob. Ron asked, "Not that I don't mind you sucking my cock more but why...now...ahhh?"

Kim didn't answer him. She did what she does best. She deepthroated his cock all the way down to his balls. She did this 2 or 3 times until Ron couldn't take it anymore and agreed, "Ahh, come on this is so unfair! OK…fine."

Kim pulled his cock out of her mouth, looked up at Ron and smiled, "So, is this a '**please forgive me**' blowjob or a '**please ****let Bonnie suck my cock**' blowjob. Either way I have my ways of being **very** persuasive."

Ron signed, "Yes you do. Ok...fine. What did you have in mind?"

"Alright, rule no, 1. She only sucks your dick. I won't give her the satisfaction of fucking my man. Besides, Michelle only licked me I didn't lick her back. So Bonnie **ONLY** sucks your dick, got it?"

"Haven't we moved on past this Michelle..."

Kim looked at him with one eyebrow raised, squeezed his cock, with just a pinch of aggression, then she gently stroked it more.

"Yea, yea...OK. Got it."

"Rule no. 2. I'm in change. OK?"

"OK."

"I mean it, if I don't feel like this isn't going right…we stop! Got it?"

"Ok…Got it."

"And number 3. Not a rule but…do you remember that thing we did once that involved your butt?"

"My butt? Wait…milking the…"

"Yea, that!"

"**Whoo**…that was, amazing! I didn't practically care for a finger going in down there but - holy shit - I never came so much in my life. It was an incredible orgasm. But…wait, I don't know KP. You hated it the last time, remember? You said it was too much cum and..."

Kim interrupted him, "You're right. **I – DID!**"

"Oh…now I get it!"

Kim raised one eye brow, "Now you're catching on!"

Ron cocked his head to side and imagined what it would be like to have his high school crush socking his cock, "Now that I think about it, maybe this will be fun."

Kim kissed him and told him, "Good. Now go out a get some refreshments and few other things we'll need for his. Let's hope Bonnie is on board."

Ron pointed to his hard cock, "Wait, what about me?"

Kim kissed his cock and got up. "Sorry, it's all part of my plan. It will go away after a while. The more build up the better."

"What?"

"Don't you dare crank one out. I want to see the look on her face when she feels the male G spot down her throat! Now get going. It's getting late."

Kim left the room and Ron signed said to himself, "Ah, I hope she knows what she's doing."


	15. Chapter 15 - A Deal for Bonnie

**Author's notes: This is chapter 15 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

_**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves sex talk but no sexual acts.****_

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 15 – A Deal for Bonnie**

* * *

About a half hour had passed since Kim and Bonnie last talked. Bonnie was now looking out of the balcony at the beautiful view of the night city. The glowing lights from the buildings made the sky light up.

From the living room, Kim texted on her cell phone for a few seconds. Then she looked up and saw Bonnie standing enjoying the view. Kim asked, "Beautiful view isn't it?"

Bonnie sighed and then turned around, "Yea. Something I never would have seen if you…"

Kim didn't let her finish, "Don't worry about it. Come inside for a minute I have something to tell you."

Bonnie walked inside and smiled. "What is it?"

Kim told her, "I talked to Ron about helping you."

"Oh…"

"I know I put you through a lot in my revenge but there was one thing I never forgot and - ", She paused.

Bonnie wondered, " - and what?"

Kim let it out, "Nothing I did to you even compared to being **FORCED** to swallow cum from 15 guys."

"I know, and I hope…"

Kim raised her hand. Bonnie stopped again.

Kim continued, "Since everything is out in the open now and we're talking I want to offer you a deal. Ron will pay your $50,000 dept - the money you lost betting ageist me in the oil wrestling fight - on 2 conditions."

Bonnie looked skeptic and crossed her arms, "How? Wait…what are they?"

"Never mind how. The important thing is one, once your dept is all paid up. Come back home."

Bonnie smiled, "I'd like that."

"Ron and I will find you a job. Heck, maybe he can put you in one of his videos."

Bonnie laughed, "No thanks!"

Kim laughed too, "That's fine, the point is you can get your life back together."

"I don't know. I yelled at mom the last time…"

"It doesn't matter. I'll help you through it."

Bonnie hugged Kim. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet, there's still the second thing."

Bonnie looked a little scared, "What is it?"

"Well, since we're on speaking terms now and I'd say we both know each others body pretty well thanks to our well - **unique **\- past."

Bonnie rose one eyebrow, "I don't like where this is going."

"Hear me out. We both put each other through a lot 5 years go. But I never got the chance to truly show you what you put me through."

"What do you want to do, fuck me up the ass with a big dildo?"

Kim laughed a little, "Funny, that did hurt - **a lot** \- and as much as I'd like to do the same to you. No. That's not it."

"What then?"

Kim explained, "I want to tie you up and force you to watch me and Ron having sex. First we'll tease the hell of out him."

Bonnie smiled, "That sounds like fun."

"Well, maybe but not until you hear the end because then me and Ron will tease the hell out of you!"

"Oh."

"I want to prolong sex with him. Almost blue ball him. I'll kiss you. You'll watch us fuck. You'll get wet and horny and well - maybe."

Bonnie smirked, "Maybe, what?"

Kim smiled and blushed a little, "Nothing. Anyway. No big vibrator this time but you'll probably want to come really bad!"

"If I'm and being forced to watch you two fuck, probably."

Kim got serious for a moment, "This time I'm in control."

"Like you were with the revenge?"

"Sort of, but it'll be different this time."

Bonnie wanted to hear more, "Go on."

"Anyway, at the end, when he's ready to pop, I'm going to **MAKE** you swallow his cum! The same way you made me swallow **YOUR** boyfriends cum 5 years ago at the glory hole!"

Bonnie questioned, "Ah, what happened to '_Get Your Mouth Away From My Man's Dick_' back in the parking lot?"

"At that time, I was pissed at you. Now…"

"Now…you changed your mind?"

"Bonnie, I talked it over with Ron. He's cool with it. So I am I. It's part of this deal for you."

Bonnie took a deep breath then told Kim, "You know, you already put me through this once."

"No I didn't. Shego did."

"Kim, she was following orders_ from you_!"

Kim continued, "OK, I see your point. Let's look at it from a different way. Ron can finally play out his fantasy of when he had a big crush on you and all you did was tease him."

Bonnie laughed a little and smiled, "I do like to tease him."

"Duh! Of course! Do you think I don't know that? All you did was use him when he had money!"

"That was a long time ago."

"I know, but you still tease him now and he's **MY** boyfriend."

Bonnie sighed a slight depressing sigh as she said, "You're right, I'm sorry but it's just so much fun to tease him."

"Anyway, Ron can fulfill his high school dream of being with you and I want to get even with you and make **YOU** see how it feels to swallow a huge load that is almost unbearable to swallow. A load like Bricks monster blast."

Bonnie daydreamed a little, "Brick's cum did taste so good!"

Kim smiled and shook her head, "Bonnie, you can be such a nasty slut sometimes. Anyway, I want to be the one to do that to you, not Shego! Shego was a villain. She was mean. I won't be."

Bonnie gave her a stare.

Kim smiled, "Well, I won't be as mean as her. Listen, I'm asking you to suck my boyfriends cock to play out his fantasy and let me throw in a few teasing jabs along the way."

"So let me get this straight. You want to pay me to blow Ron?"

"No, I want to help you and give you $50,000 to pay off your dept. There's just a stipulation involved."

"You're paying me $50,000 to have oral sex with your boyfriend. That's the stipulation?"

"We'll you can always go back to Acid Mouse empty handed! What will **SHE** make you do to pay her back?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and turned away from Kim, almost embarrassed to think about what she might have to do and then took a deep breath. "You're probably right. I'd be her sex slave for the next 3 or 4 years paying off $50 Gs."

Bonnie paused, took a another breath and continued, "To make sure I always paid my bets her goons sent me a video to scare me. It worked. It was a video where teenage girls were locked in a room, it looked like an old basement, they were chained to the wall. A few naked guys got in front of them and…"

Bonnie sighed and continued, "…anyway, at the end of the video there was this one girl, bent over, locked in a stockade with guys behind her ramming her hard. There was also marks on the wooden frame too. I assume the marks were how many guys had there turn with her. The text at the bottom of the video said they were being forced to pay off their bets. It was horrible."

Kim added, "It doesn't have to be like that, Bonnie. We know each other. We've been through a lot. Only this time nobody else is watching. No cameras. No videos. Just me, you and Ron. After this one last time we never speak of it again. You move back home and we become best friends. So…is it a deal?"

Bonnie asked, "Best friends?"

"I like to think we could."

"Best friends wouldn't make the other person do sex for money. Best friends would help each other without stipulations."

Kim nodded, "Ok, fair enough but friendship is also earned. With our, well - **unique** \- past, you haven't earned the label of '_best friends_'…yet."

Bonnie asked the obvious, "Fine, but what makes you think I won't go back to my old ways?"

"Will you? If given the chance to get out of this mess, will you go back?"

Bonnie looked away, "I – I don't think so."

Kim puts her hand over Bonnie's shoulder. "This time you'll have me to help guide you."

Bonnie felt connected to Kim in a way she hadn't felt before. She put her hand OVER Kim's hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. If I do this I'll make sure Ron earns his $50,000 dollars."

Kim laughed, "Oh you will. Then again sex for you is..."

Bonnie turned around to face Kim. She got a little defensive, "Don't say it! I already know I'm a big time slut. You don't have to rub it in."

"Bonnie, I wasn't going to..."

"You were thinking it."

Kim cocked her head to the side trying to hide the truth. "Ahh...well..."

Bonnie said with a hint of anger in her voice, "Like I told you. Being a big time slut to **get what you want** is different then being a sex slave who's FORCED to have sex. If I do this, I'm **not** doing it to be your permanent sex slave. I'm doing it because I need money to pay off my dept. I'm doing it because I'm getting what I want."

"Ok...ok, you're right. I'm sorry for thinking..."

Bonnie turned away feeling bad about what she just said, "No...don't be. I'm sorry I lashed out. I understand what you probably think of me. I understand why you want to pay me to save sex with Ron. It's the image I made for myself."

"You know, maybe this was a bad idea. I..."

Bonnie turned around and faced Kim again. She stopped her before Kim could take away the deal, "No. It's cool. I'd rather be paid to have sex with someone I know then be forced to suck off smelly sweaty hairy guys to pay off a dept. I'll do it...but I have a condition of my own."

"What's that?"

"After Ron comes…lick me again. Please!"

Kim smiled and asked, "Why?"

Bonnie smiled back at Kim, "Don't play dumb, you know why! I told you the night of your stupid revenge, remember?"

Kim blushed, she remembered.

Bonnie told her again anyway, "Because the night of the glory hole, the night I made you lick my pussy you gave me the best fucking orgasm of my life."

Kim blushed more, "The best? Really?"

"Seriously! Maybe it was forcing you to do it, maybe it was watching you all that time sucking cock after cock which made me so fucking horny, maybe it was – oh hell I don't know what it was for sure but that night was the best I ever had…**ever**! I hate to say this but I've tried a couple of times to duplicate that feeling by…"

Kim waves her hand in the air again to stop her, "No…I don't want to hear about your extracurricular activities."

Bonnie giggles, "Fair enough."

Kim put her hand out for a handshake, "So, do we have a deal?"

"Do I get my happy ending too?"

"I'm not going to tell you one way or another. The anticipation will make it better if you don't know for sure. So…deal?"

Bonnie put her hand out and shook Kim's hand.

Then Bonnie added, "Funny. The last time we shook hands and made a deal we sealed it with an oily handshake."

Kim took her hand away, "Funny. I've had enough oil for one night."


	16. Chapter 16 - Bonnie's Deal Begins

**Author's notes: This is chapter 16 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**_** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves Kim, Bonnie and Ron all having sex!.**_**

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 16 – Bonnie's deal begins**

* * *

It was getting late but that didn't matter to Kim & Ron on there College Spring Break. The sexual fun was about to start.

Kim & Ron's hotel room was so big it had 2 bedrooms!

At 2am, in their nice hotel room, Kim and Bonnie both walked naked into the 2nd bedroom. Kim directed Bonnie to a chair parked right at the foot of a king size bed. Bonnie walked to it.

When they both got to the chair, Kim reached over to a bag and grabbed out a set of hinged handcuffs. She dangled them in front of Bonnie's face. "Look familiar?"

"Gross, please don't tell you two used them already."

Kim gave her a look and said, "No Bonnie. They're brand new. When we were talking a little while ago Ron got snacks and these. I told him specifically to get hinged handcuffs."

Bonnie nodded and smiled, "Nice touch."

"I thought so. Now turn around."

Bonnie turned around and Kim grabbed one of her arms and clicked the handcuffs on her wrist and then took her other arm and cuffed her other arm too.

Bonnie smirked, "I never forgot that clicking sound. It meant I…"

Kim aggressively turned Bonnie around and grabbed her checks with her hand, just the way Bonnie did in the glory hole room all those year ago. "Stop talking!"

Now it was Kim's turn to smirk at Bonnie, "Now the real fun starts!"

Bonnie realized those were the exact words she used on Kim after she handcuffed Kim then pointed to the guys with hard cocks in the audience who watched them oil wrestle. Bonnie tried to speak, "You're loving this, aren't yo…!"

Kim put her hand over Bonnie mouth and told her, "I mean it. Not another word!"

Bonnie finally stopped talking. Then Kim did something Bonnie didn't expect. Kim **FORCED** Bonnie to her knees.

Kim pulled Bonnie's hair back and made her look right at her pussy. "I should make you lick my pussy right now to get me started."

Kim slowly stuck her first two fingers in her pussy and fingered herself a little. Bonnie could tell that Kim didn't need any help to get started as the squishing sound of her wet fingers echoed by her ear. Kim took her fingers out of her pussy and showed Bonnie how wet she was. The think gooey wetness dripped off of Kim's fingers as she pulled them out.

Kim commanded, "Lick my fingers!"

Those words were the exact words Bonnie told her on the night of the glory hole just after Kim was done sucking 15 cocks and Bonnie forced her to lick her pussy.

Bonnie did what she was told. She licked Kim's fingers. The sweet gummy wetness tasted so good to her. Bonnie liked to suck dick and swallow but she **LOVED** to lick pussy. It tasted so much better. As Bonnie pulled back away from Kim's fingers, for just a second, a string of spit and pussy juice make a bridge from Kim's fingers to Bonnie's mouth.

Kim exhaled heavy as she told her, "I see what you mean when you said this was hot. It's making me even more wet just watching you."

Kim inserted the same 2 fingers into her now drenched pussy again. When she pulled her fingers out she doesn't say a word, Bonnie started to suck on them right away. Bonnie deep throated Kim's 2 fingers all the way down. Kim could feel Bonnie literally sucking all the pussy nectar off of her fingers!

Bonnie moaned with pleasure as she let Kim's juices linger on her tong.

Kim took a deep breath and let her pounding sexual drive take over her body. She could almost feel her clit pulsating.

She took a deep breath and looked up when she heard the door open and saw Ron coming into the bedroom room naked.

With spit and pussy wetness coming out of Bonnie's mouth she told Ron, "I have to get her ready for ya…"

Kim pulled on Bonnie's hair and commanded, "Stop Talking! For the next hour, you're my bitch. **_GOT IT?_**"

Bonnie knew those words oh so well. She told them to Kim in the glory hole room. Bonnie answered, "Got it!""

Kim then made Bonnie stand up by **PULLING** on her hair! Bonnie screeched in pain! "**_OOWWW!_**"

Then Kim forced Bonnie to into a chair that was right at the foot on a big king size bed.

Kim petted Bonnie on the head and smiled a very sarcastic smile to let Bonnie know, she was really loving this. To make sure Bonnie couldn't just hop up out of the chair she added one extra touch, she took Ron's belt and wrapped it around Bonnie's waste and strapped her into the chair. Now Bonnie was not only handcuffed with her hands behind her back but she was tied to the chair and wasn't going anywhere.

As Kim pulled the belt tight she told Bonnie, "The belt is a little trick I picked up from my brothers."

"You mean..."

Kim got a little angry because she didn't want to be reminded about sucking her brothers cocks. She grabbed Bonnie's mouth and pushed her cheeks together again. Just like Bonnie did to her several times the night of the glory hole. Kim yelled, "Not another **_God Damn fucking word_**!"

Then Kim lovingly slapped Bonnie on the cheek and told her, "Now I want you to sit there and watch us have sex. You don't speak until I ask you a question, understand?" "

Bonnie nodded.

"If I ask you if you're wet, you answer. If I ask you if you're horny, you answer. If I ask you if you want sex…you answer. But not a peep unless I tell you to, OK?"

Bonnie nodded again to show she understood.

"Good now sit there and get all hot and bothered watching us fuck. If you do as I say I might reward you and give you want you want later. Are we clear?"

Bonnie **KNEW** what her reward might be. She finally spoke, "Yes."

"Good. Let's begin."


	17. Chapter 17 - Kim's in control (part 1)

**Author's notes: This is chapter 17 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**_** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves Kim, Bonnie and Ron having sex.**_**

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter – 17 Kim's in control (part 1)**

* * *

Kim told Ron, "Sit down on the bed in front of Bonnie. I want to show you something to get you started."

Ron questioned, "Get me started?"

"Just sit!"

Ron sat down on the edge of the bed right in from of Kim and Bonnie. Kim continued, "Remember all those years ago, the night of my revenge, after I sucked your cock, I let you cum in my mouth and then kissed Bonnie?"

Ron answered quietly, "Ah…yea."

Kim pulled on Bonnie's hair making her head go back then laid a big Kiss on Bonnie lips. To Bonnie this was pure heaven. She remembered what Kim's soft lips felt like the night she kissed her during her revenge. Soft, silky and passionate. Kim continued to unleash upon Bonnie, one of the hottest, most intense, sensually powerful kisses Bonnie had ever experienced.

Ron watched as the two girls make out right in front of him! For a second he remembered what Kim did 5 years ago and that amazing blowjob flashed in his eyes. What he was watching was an instant turn on for Ron. He got hard very fast! Was it because Bonnie was handcuffed? Or was it simply because Kim kissed Bonnie? Either way it was fun to watch.

Kim slowly eased her way up from Bonnie's lips. She looked deep into Bonnie's eyes and whispered to her, "I bet Ron has a hard on!" Then she looked at Ron and chuckled, "Still works."

Bonnie smiled too. She also thought to herself, "_Men are so easy to please_."

Kim walked over to Ron and gently pulled him up on the bed. She turned him around making sure their bodies were at a side view to Bonnie. Kim wanted to make sure Bonnie could see everything.

Kim told him, "Kiss me. I think some of Bonnie's spit is still lingering in my mouth. I want you to taste her."

Ron cringed for a second but then Kim loved slapped him on his side, "Hey, don't ruin the moment! **Kiss me!**"

Ron leaned in and kissed Kim on the lips. Despite of what Kim said about her still having Bonnie's spit in her mouth he was **VERY** turned on by this whole ordeal.

For Kim, the kiss wasn't as passionate as when she kissed Bonnie but it was still very hot and heavy.

Kim backed his head away from her mouth and pushed it in the direction of her boobs. Ron knew exactly what she wanted. With one arm wrapped around Kim's body, holding her tight, he very slowly glided his other hand up her stomach and to her boob. He cupped her boob in one hand, slowly rubbing it. After a few moments of touching he eagerly drew one of Kim Possible breasts into the steamy depths of his eager, sucking mouth. He licked her pointy left nipple and then moved and sucked on the right one too.

Kim turned to Bonnie and asked, "Are you enjoying the show Bonnie?"

For the most part, Bonnie stayed quiet. All she did was let out a gentle purr of excitement. She wanted Ron to suck on her boobs like that. Or for Kim to suck on her boobs just like that! She imagined **SOMEONE** sucking her tits! Bonnie wiggled in her restraints because she could feel her pussy thumping. It was a slow throb but the fire of her sex drive was light. Continuing to watch these two was only fanning the flames.

After a few moments of booby sucking foreplay Kim laid Ron down on the bed and sucked his cock right in front of Bonnie.

Ron put his hands behind his head and let Kim do all the work, enjoying the moment like a boss. He could feel his cock getting harder and harder as Kim took it all the way in her mouth. One of the things her very much enjoyed (and he knew from experience) was that Kim Possible was amazing at was sucking cock!

Kim took a breath from sucking Ron's cock, looked over at the chair and said to Bonnie, "Do you think he's hard enough now? Do you think I should fuck him now?"

Bonnie said with a whimper, "Yes."

As Bonnie answered Kim noticed that her tied up sex friend of the night was already starting to drip wetness on the chair. Kim smiled. Her sexual teasing torture was working.

Kim then moved Ron to the side, turned her body around on the bed, lied down and spread her legs right in front of Bonnie's view. Before Ron got on top of her she teased Bonnie, "You like the view Bon-bon? You should be able to see all the good juicy sex from this angle."

Just before Ron got on top of Kim, Bonnie saw the juices from Kim's pussy leaking on to the bed. Kim was very much turned on and so was Bonnie. So much so that Bonnie could feel some of her own wetness dripping in her inner thigh. For a moment, she day dreamed of licking up all of Kim's juices. She imagined using her tong like a squeegee and licking all the way up Kim's leg to collecting all the rich juices of her wetness. Then going to her clit and licking that special spot faster and faster. Bonnie took a deep breath and sighed because knew day dreaming about this only made her more wet.

Bonnie watched as Ron got on top of Kim. At first, she was appalled and grossed out by having the nerd boy's ass in her face. It was a quick few seconds of a sexual turnoff. But then she heard the squashing sounds of sex. She could not only **hear** the sounds but she could also see Ron's cock going in Kim's pussy as clear as day!

Kim moaned with pleasure, "**_Ohhh –fffuuuckkk_**! That feels so good!"

At this angle, Bonnie was forced to **WATCH** Ron fuck Kim. She saw every inch of his cock go in her. At first, Ron took it slow, like he always did. Gradually putting every inch of his hard cock inside Kim. Then, he increased his thrusts.

After a few minutes of fast pumping he stopped for a moment to grab both of Kim's legs and hold them up. Then he pumped harder. This time Kim felt his cock go even deeper! "**Ohhhh...holy shit that's deep! Harder...HARDER!**"

Bonnie smiled as he saw Ron holding Kim's legs up. It was very similar to a move that Kim used on Michelle in the oil wrestling ring. In the ring, Michelle wanted Kim to hit her crotch harder when Kim had Michelle's legs up over her body. This was like a mirror of that only Ron had Kim down with her legs up and Kim was yelling...harder!

Bonnie watched as Ron banged Kim harder and harder. She watched as the juices from her pussy splashed out on the bed. Kim moaned with pure exhilaration, "**_OHH…FUUCCKKK_**! _**Ram - me - harder - Ron Stoppable!**_"

Hearing Kim scream with pleasure and seeing all of this made Bonnie very - _**VERY**_ \- wet too.

After a few minutes, Kim and Ron switched positions.

Kim bent over on all fours facing Bonnie. Ron got behind her and started fucking Kim from behind.

Just like then Ron fucked Kim before they left for Spring Break, Ron **PUSHED** Kim's head down on the bed. Kim felt his cock go deep inside her again. With her face smashed in the bed, Kim managed to look up at Bonnie with her eyes. She wanted to make sure that Bonnie saw her reaction to this.

Kim's eyes about bugged out of her head, right in front of Bonnie's eyes as she gasped from being fucked. The endless inhalation seemed to go on forever as her already heavily burdened mind was quickly overwhelmed by the sharp, sudden streaks of exquisite ecstasy coming from Ron's stiff, throbbing cock.

Kim teased Bonnie again, "His cock feels so deep going in from behind. You want some Bon-bon? Do you want him to fuck you too?"

Ron slowed his thrusting as he seemed a little puzzled by what Kim was saying.

Bonnie was asked a question so she answered, "Yes!"

Even thought Kim was experiencing extreme pleasure being fucked hard from behind, she did her best to tell Bonnie, "Well, you can't have it **IN** you! This dick is mine! You can swallow his cum tonight but it never goes in your cunt, got it?"

Bonnie whimpered as she felt a tiny stab of disappointment shoot through her over that realization, "Yes!"

Ron felt his cock get harder as he pumped feaster again.

Ron pulled on Kim's thighs, pulling her closer to his cock, as he pounded harder and harder, the sound of flesh smacking ageist each other echoed in Bonnie's ears. After that, Ron pulled on the back on Kim's long red hair which made her head raise up. Bonnie could now **SEE** the pleasure in Kim's eyes and in her face as Ron kept hammering away.

Ron got faster and faster with his thrusts and said, "KP, are you squeezing your pussy muscles?"

"Yes...do you like that?"

"Oh...yes, God yes! You're pussy is so tight. It feels so good! I'm gonna…"

Suddenly, **Kim jumped forward,** "Nope. I can't have you coming just yet."

Ron fell back on the bed frustrated, **_"Ahhh_**!"

Kim walked over to Bonnie, "Want to taste my freshly fucked pussy?"

Bonnie breathed very heavy when she answered, "**YES!**"

Kim inserted two fingers into her sopping wet pussy. When she pulled them out they were milky from pre-cum mixed with pussy juice. Kim put her slimy fingers by Bonnie's mouth and asked, "Oh, that's gooey! Want a taste?"

Bonnie didn't answer, she just licked the creamy substance off of Kim's fingers.

Kim asked, "Does it taste like sex?"

Bonnie just mumbled sweet erotic moans with Kim's fingers in her mouth.

Kim looked over at Ron who was watching this whole scene play out. He was still very hard but ready to finish and get this over with.

Ron asked, "Can she suck me off now?"

Kim answered, "Not quite yet. You're balls aren't blue enough."


	18. Chapter 18 -Kim's in Control (part 2)

**Author's notes: This is chapter 18 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

_**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves Kim, Ron & Bonnie having sex.****_

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 18 - Kim's in Control (part 2)**

* * *

After Kim had Bonnie lick the sex liquid off her soaked fingers she then put her tit in front of Bonnie's mouth and commanded, "Now suck my fucking tits with your filthy little freak mouth of yours!"

Bonnie had never heard Kim be so nasty and demanding before. Well, during her revenge she was very out of control bat-shit crazy but she remembered what Kim told her earlier, before this all started, that this was going to be different and it was. It was as if Kim was playing the role of a dominatrix and she played it very well. Not to hard just playful demanding with no real pain. A dom who wanted her orders obeyed.

Bonnie did what she was told and sucked on Kim's boobs. This gave Bonnie a little bit of satisfaction because she was fantasizing about this very thing not less then 15 minutes ago when Ron was sucking on Kim's boobs. Bonnie's pussy quivered with enthusiasm and she could almost feel her clit swelling up.

Bonnie panted hot and heavy when Kim finally pulled her head back and looked at her with a smile. Bonnie was clearly getting closer and closer to her own orgasm.

Kim looked down at Bonnie's wet crotch and then looked into her eyes and asked, "You're getting pretty wet down there. Do you like being on the edge of orgasm and **NOT** being able to do a damn thing about it?"

Bonnie answered with a shivering voice, "Not really."

"Well, keep playing along and you might get rewarded."

Just before Kim got up she kissed Bonnie on the lips again, as a way of teasing her more. Then she walked over to Ron on the bed but just before she got on the bed with Ron she looked back at Bonnie one more time, "Now keep watching, as if you have a choice in the matter."

Bonnie knew Kim was using the same words she used on Ron & Wade during her revenge. Kim was throwing out the teasing jabs as much as she could. "_As if you have a choice in the matter_", was just reminder that she didn't have a choice. She was handcuffed and tied to a chair. She had to watch Kim & Ron fuck!

Kim took Ron's arm and moved him on the bed. She lied his body down with his feet by the headboard and his head at the foot of the bed at Bonnie's chair. She did this on purpose so when she rode Ron she knew Bonnie would **SEE **her every moan and facial expression of pure bliss coming off of her face.

Kim got on top of Ron, squatted down, used her knees as leverage and put Ron's stiff hard cock inside her. It slide in her cunt nice and easy since it was already covered in pussy juice and a little pre-cum. At first, Kim used her hands to maintain balance and not fall down. Kim's legs were like a springs. She moved them up and down making Ron's stiff cock go up and down and in and out of her pussy, riding his cock. Ron didn't have to move at all.

Being that Kim used to be cheer leader her body was still in pretty good physical shape, Kim eventually stopped using her hands to balance her body and rode Ron's cock with - **just her legs**! This was actually a lot easier then earlier that night when she slid her legs back and forth teasing Ron as he oiled her up just before the oil fight.

Kim looked directly at Bonnie, who was looking back at her…watching. She squeezed her tits together, caressing them and gliding her fingers over her erect nipples as she hopping up and down on Ron strong dick. Kim was clearly putting on a show for Bonnie to tease her and make her very horny just like Bonnie put on a show for the bar earlier.

Bonnie purred with enjoyment watching Kim enjoy herself. All the while keeping with Kim's orders and not saying a word! She watched Ron's huge, pleasure-hungry cock go in and out of Kim's slippery cunt. Ron pumped her perfectly packed pussy just right. After a few moments, Bonnie's exotic almond-shaped eyes widened in excitement over the sight of both Kim and Ron getting off while gazing at Kim's perfect, sexy body. She paid close attention Kim's face.

Kim eyes closed as she pushed her boobs together and rubbed them. Bonnie continued to watch as Kim maintained incredible balance as she bounced up and down on Ron's hard cock and moaned as Kim's face shock with pure ecstasy!

Bonnie wiggled in her restraints as she felt her pussy wetness dripping down her leg. It was almost getting to unbearable to watch. The sheer, driving, primal power of the irresistible urges rushed through her entire body. Bonnie wanted to come very badly...but couldn't.

This went on for several sensuality-soaked minutes before Ron finally had the excitement-driven need to climax.

Ron's face tensed up and he told Kim, "Kim, I can't hold back much longer."

To Ron's surprise, Kim jumped off quick before he could cum.

Ron complained, "What? Come on, my balls are getting sore!"

Kim reached down and gently felt his nut sack again. They were very wet with her own pussy goop and Ron's pre-cum that drained down his shaft to his nut sack.

Kim smiled and said, "Oh yea, those balls are very tight and tender. They're ready to be drained."


	19. Chapter 19 - The Big Finish

**Author's notes: This is chapter 19 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

_**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves Kim, Ron and Bonnie in a threesome of sex.****_

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 19 - The Big Finish.**

* * *

Bonnie quivered in her restraints on her seat. Her bottom was extremely wet and she could feel her pussy pulsating in the chair. She wanted to be fucked or licked very badly!

Kim smirked as continued her mocking her tied up friend, "Ron's balls seem bigger then usual too. There must be a lot of cum in those nuts."

Bonnie moaned as she took each jab from Kim. "_**MMmmmmmohhh**_…"

Kim laughed, "What's the matter Bonnie? Is your pussy thumping with anticipation? Do you want to cum?"

Bonnie yelled, "**YES!**"

"Not until you drain _his_ balls first."

Bonnie squirmed in her seat. Hands still cuffed behind her back and her waist still strapped in to the chair with the belt unable to move.

Kim asked her, "What do you say Bonnie? Are you ready to have him bust a nut in your mouth?"

Then Kim got closer to Bonnie's ear, "Are you ready to swallow the biggest load ever?"

"Yes…**YES**! Let's get this over with so I can come."

As Kim unstrapped the belt around Bonnie's waist, she said, "Hmm, let's get this over with. That sounds very familiar."

Then she pulled Bonnie's hair to forced her out of the chair. She turned to Ron and told him, "Bring that cum filled dick over here."

She turned back to Bonnie and pushed her down on her knees, "On your knees bitch!"

Bonnie knelled in front of Ron. She was about to put her mouth on his juicy pussy soaked cock when Kim stopped her, "Wait, I have one more surprise for you."

Kim reached in to the same bag the handcuffs were in and pulled out a bottle of Mineral Oil. Then she poured it on Ron's stiff cock right in front of Bonnie's face!

Just like when Bonnie oiled up Brick's cock the oil dripped off it Ron's cock like oil dripping off of a long hard rod!

Bonnie looked up at Kim, "Really?"

Kim pulled on Bonnie's hair and told her to her face, "You should be thankful it's not vegetable oil. I smelled like a French fry earlier thanks to you. Now suck that greasy cock!"

Kim pushed Bonnie's mouth on Ron's cock. Oil splashed out of her mouth has she forced her to take it all.

Kim looked at Ron and whispered in his ear, "Keep her distracted."

Bonnie looked up at Ron and he looked into her eyes. She was already very wet and horny but she wanted to show Ron she was better at giving head then Kim was so she deep throated his cock as best as she could as much as she could.

Ron said softly as he closed his eyes, "Booya!"

A small sting of jealousy hit Kim. She smacked him on the side, "Hey, don't enjoy it too much."

Bonnie laughed a little with Ron's cock in her mouth.

Kim smiled, "Laugh now, while you still can." Then she got even closer to Bonnie's ear, "In a few seconds you're going to think you're drowning in sperm."

As Bonnie was sucking on Ron's cock Kim used some of the mineral oil to oil up her finger. She looked at Ron's face and gave him a "_look_". He nodded back.

Kim touched Ron ass and slowly inserted her finger in his butt. She felt him quiver and Bonnie felt him move too. Bonnie looked over to the side to see what Kim was doing.

Kim told Ron, "Relax…just like we did before." But then she also saw Bonnie looking over at her, "Hey, never mind me. Focus on the dick in your mouth you cock sucking slut."

To distract him self from knowing there was a finger up his butt and to make sure Bonnie stayed focused on his cock, Ron forced Bonnie to look up at him while she was sucking his sock, "Eyes up here!"

Kim told Ron, "Remember, Ron, tell me when you're about to cum." Then she inserted her finer a little more and massaged his prostate.

Ron saw Bonnie trying to look away again. She wanted to see what Kim was doing but his job was to keep her distracted so he grabbed the sides of Bonnie's head and pushed her mouth all the way on his cock. "Look at me!"

He made her deepthroat his cock all the way down and all the way up. Her head wiggled a little with resistance but Ron was in total control. Up and down on his cock he made her go. Bonnie was no longer curious what Kim was doing. She was too busy deep throating a cock. A little spit ozzed out of the sides of her mouth but after a moment she seemed to like what Ron was doing to her, making her suck his cock. She felt as if SHE had control of him. She was **wrong**!

Kim continued to gently touch Ron's prostate gland in his rectum. Not fast or finger fucking him just a gentle touch in the right spot.

Ron couldn't take it anymore. From the pressure of not being able to cum while fucking Kim to Bonnie sucking on his cock. And now with Kim touching that right spot on his prostate, he couldn't hold back anymore. He gritted his teeth as he yelled, "**NOW!**"

Kim touching Ron's prostate caused him to have one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had in his life!

Bonnie could feel the intense cum shot in her mouth! It was like nothing she'd ever felt. It was strong, powerful shots and there was a lot! She tried to pull back but Ron held Bonnie's head in place on his cock.

However, since he was experiencing a big orgasm , he was shaking and not fully in control. Kim wanted to help him out. She knelled on the side of Ron, pushed her finger in Ron's ass (ever so slightly) AND she **PUSHED** Bonnie's head on Ron's cock making sure she didn't escape from the blasts of cum. It was as if she was smashing Bonnie's face between a hard cock and a soft ass.

Kim explained to Bonnie as the flood gates of cum erupted in her mouth, "Powerful it's it? It's called a male G spot. I can only imagine what that must feel like erupting in your mouth! Prolonged sex and now...**this**!"

The very moment Kim said "**this"** she pushed on Ron's prostate one last time. She could tell even more cum was being pushed out. "Wow, that's got to be a real gusher."

Bonnie moaned with a cock in her mouth as she squinted her eyes tight. "_**MMMMMmmmmmmmmmmm!**_"

Then Kim genitally pulled her finger out.

Bonnie continued to squint her eyes under all the intense pressure of what seemed like gallons of cum being forced down her throat. She kept trying to pull back but Kim yelled while using both hands to hold her head in place, **"No!** _**SWALLOW ALL OF IT!**_"

Kim could literally **hear** Bonnie "**gulp**" down more and more cum so she antagonized her, "What did you tell me all those years ago? The sound of you gulping down hot thick sticky cum is so - **_intoxicating!_"**

Unlike any orgasm Ron has had before this one seemed to last forever.

Bonnie mumbled with the cock in her mouth as she tried to shake her head. "_**MMMhhhffff!**_" She was trying to yell that she'd had enough and she couldn't take it anymore. Spit and cum ozzed out the sides of Bonnie's lips and, like a backup drain pipe, a few drops of cum ozzed out of her nose!

Kim knew that Bonnie had sucked her fair share of cocks in the past but she could also see Bonnie was having trouble with this one. Kim started to sympathize for her, "I suppose that's enough."

Then she pulled Bonnie's head away from Ron's stiff cock as it slowly continued squirting out small jets of white, slimy, sperm fluid on her mouth and face. It was one the most wonderfully disgusting and utterly arousing things Bonnie had ever felt.

Bonnie let out a gasp of air and as she spoke, "**_Holy shit!_**"

Ron stoked his cock at Bonnie's face and shook out the last of the thick white liquid. Her face looked like a glazed doughnut when he was all done.

Ron took a deep breath as he said, "KP, that was…that was incredible."

Kim told him, "Remember sweetie, milking the prostate is something we save for special occasions…"

Then Kim looked at Bonnie with cum dripping off of her face and ozzing out of her mouth, "…like this!"

Bonnie leaned down and coughed up a little cum on the floor.

Kim laughed a little, "What's the matter Bon-bon? Did you almost drown in cum?"

"Alright…I get it now. That was…it was…"

Kim asked, "Too much?"

Bonnie yelled, "**Yes!**"

Bonnie tried to catch her breath…several times. It was a lot of cum even for a girl who sucked a lot of cocks. When she finally got her self situated, she smiled, "But also...amazing!"

Kim looked at Bonnie with one eye brow raised. She thought to herself, "_This girl is nuts. That nearly killed me the last time I tried it with Ron_."

Bonnie looked at Kim with Ron's cum dripping from her face and mouth. "Now, for the love of God. – _**PLEASE LICK ME!"**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Bonnie's Turn

**Author's notes: This is chapter 20 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.**

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

_**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. This chapter involves Kim and Bonnie having sex.****_

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 20 – Bonnie's turn**

* * *

Ron sat down and took a rest. He reached over and took a drink from a bottle of water.

Kim looked him and told Bonnie, "Hold that thought."

She walked over to him and asked, "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, fine. Just completely drained."

"You know I did this for you, right?"

Ron smiled, "I know."

"So, do you forgive me for..."

Ron put his had on Kim's shoulder and said, "I already told you I've forgiven you for that. This was..."

Kim smiled, "Was what?

"This was extra special. I got to fulfill a fantastic sexy fantasy with my old crush and have the ultimate orgasm that you hated the first time we did it."

Kim kissed Ron on the lips and whispered, "Was it worth $50,000?"

"Funny...but yeah. Worth every penny!"

Kim kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Bonnie yelled, "Hello! Horny girl over here! When is it my turn?"

Kim laughed a little. "We need to take care of her."

Ron looked down at his very drained dick, "We?"

"Well, if you're done for the night do you mind if I...you know...with Bonnie?"

"No. Not at all. With our unique history all 3 of us have done this a few times already."

Kim smiled.

Ron continued, "I can tell how much you carer for her. Have fun. Just don't cross any lines. OK?"

"I promise no lines will be crossed. Purely sexual fun. That's all."

Kim turned back to Bonnie, "Sorry for the wait. Where were we. Oh yeah, lick you? Not yet. You're going lick me first!"

Bonnie complained, "**Oh...COME ON!"**

Kim pulled on Bonnie's hair and made her look up at her nice bald pussy.

Suddenly, Kim stopped, "Wait, hold on! I can't make you lick my pussy looking like that. You're face is a mess."

Ron chuckled as Kim reached for towel. Bonnie's face was a big mess.

Kim whipped the cum off of Bonnie's face and then kissed her lips. "There, all clean."

Bonnie asked, "What's the matter Kimmie, you didn't want to lick it off my face? It's your own boyfriend's cum."

"You're right. I eat his cum all the time but I'm not as freaky as you."

"You just forced me to blow your boyfriend. I'd say you're pretty freaky!"

"Enough! Stop talking and lick!"

Kim pulled Bonnie's head closer to her very wet cunt.

Bonnie looked over and saw Ron. She made a show of licking her chops in slow, savoring anticipation of what she was about to do. She loved to tease him! Even though he was completely drained and out of breath from the biggest orgasm he ever had in his life.

Ron watched Bonnie get closer to Kim's pussy. He was kind of hoping to get another hard on but however...the sight of Bonnie and Kim doing it didn't work this time. He was completely out of it.

"You two have fun. I'm going to go take a shower."

As Ron walked away Bonnie stopped and told Kim, "Watching you two, waiting, my pussy is thumping so hard…"

Kim heard the shower come on and told her the rule, "Good, now that he can't hear us let me explain something. I'll lick you if you promise me one thing."

Bonnie begged, "What?"

"Now that you sucked him off and experienced the most powerful male orgasm ever, his cock is mine. It never goes anywhere near your pussy! Got it?"

"Yea, ok."

Kim grabbed her hair, pulled back, looked her straight in the eyes and shouted, "I mean it! This was a one-time thing with him. You will **NEVER** suck his cock again. Are we clear?"

Bonnie said with a whimper, "Yes!"

"**Are – we - clear?**"

"Alight, alright, I get it. Why to kill the mood."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you know he's **MY** man and well..."

"Kim, I get it. I like to tease him but I'm never going to have what YOU have with him."

Kim smiled as she looked at Bonnie. After a small moment of silence Bonnie spoke, "Now please…lick me. I'm dying to cum here."

Kim let go of Bonnie's hair, "Good…now that we know the rules and you're cleaned up good, get to work."

Before she got started, Bonnie huffed and lowered her head. She really wanted her pussy licked first.

Kim used her one finger, put it under Bonnie's chin and lifted Bonnie's head up to make her face her. "Patients, Bon-Bon. I want to see why you think forcing someone to lick you is so great."

Kim stood right in front of Bonnie's face, spread her legs right in front of her face and demanded, "Now…fuck me!"

At first, Bonnie looked at Kim's freshly fucked pussy. It was very wet. Not only wet with her juices but also wet with dripping pre-cum from Ron. A small amount of whiteish looking goo stuff seeped out of Kim's hole and down her legs. Bonnie didn't have to be told, she licked the dripping ozz and went straight up Kim's thigh to her pussy.

Kim shivered with excitement.

Bonnie slowly licked around Kim's pussy lips. Then, for just a few seconds, she put her tong as deep as it would go in Kim's cunt.

Kim combed her fingers through Bonnie's hair and moaned!

Bonnie backed away for a second to tell Kim, "Your pussy tastes like Ron."

Kim looked down at her. She had a different expression on her face this time. This was the face of someone who wanted to come and Bonnie needed to continue licking her. "You should know, you swallowed a lot of his cum. Now shut up and make me come."

Kim then **PULLED** Bonnie's head toward her pussy and pressed her head as much as it would go on her crotch. If Kim had a cock Bonnie would be deepthroatng it.

Bonnie licked Kim's clit up and down. She wanted to wrap her arms around Kim's ass and push her head closer but she couldn't, her hands were still handcuffed behind her back.

Kim moaned with pleasure. "Oh…fuck. You're so good at this! Don't stop!"

Bonnie sucked on Kim's clit for a moment with her mouth and then she flicked her tong up and down on the red swollen clit. Bonnie's tong moved faster then a the speed of an ant-eater!

That was all it took. Kim screamed and came. "**Ohhh…..myyyy…GOODDD**! **_FFUUUCCCKK_**! **AAhhhhh!**"

Kim slowly shifted her fingers through Bonnie's hair coming down with a great orgasm. Kim looked down at Bonnie's face and smiled, "That was great."

"Was it as good as I told you it was?"

"I don't think so. But that doesn't matter. It was still great." Then she looked at Bonnie's face. It was dripping around her mouth with ozz of Kim's pussy. Clearly not as messy as Ron's powerful cum blast but still a little messy. Kim smiled and told her, "And your not as messy as after you blew Ron."

Bonnie chuckled a little then sighed. She explained to Kim, "It turns me on so much to give someone pleasure. First I gave Ron the most unbelievable blow job I ever gave anyone. Now I pleased you. I'm so frickin wet since I did that. Please, **PLEASE**...finish me!"

Kim smiled at her and said, "Sure." Then she gently lifted Bonnie up by her arms, tossed Bonnie on the bed with her hands still handcuffed behind her back.

"Wait, aren't you going to handcuff me?", Bonnie asked.

"Where's the fun in that? Now spread your legs!"

Bonnie didn't hesitate. She spread her legs wide. Her inner thigh was so wet and saturated that the sound of her wetness made a loud squishing sound that echoed in the room.

Kim chuckled a little, "Oh my, your jelly-fishing."

Kim looked at Bonnie's bald pussy. Her clit was beet red. The poor girl needed to cum something fierce.

Kim slowly licked the moisture away from Bonnie's pussy. It was as if Kim was playing with her.

Bonnie asked, "Please, just get this over with. I want to come now!"

Kim smiled, "Patients."

"Ah...I don't have any frickin patients at this point. I want to come now!"

Kim sucked on the left of Bonnie's pussy lips and pulled. It drove Bonnie wild as she screamed! "**AAAhhhhh!**"

When Kim pulled back a string of pussy wetness made a small bridge from Kim's mouth to Bonnie's very wet cunt. Then, she sucked on the other side making Bonnie even more sexuality frustrated. "O**h...ohhhh...AHHHHHH!"**

Kim then licked Bonnie's clit with one swipe of her tongue. Then stopped.

Bonnie shook in frustration. "Stop teasing me and..."

Bonnie stopped talking when she felt **MORE** of Kim's tongue on the tip of her red clit. "**Oh...oh yes...yes...yes! Right there!**"

Kim reached around to Bonnie's ass and pulled her forward to her lapping tongue. Her face was berried in pure wetness but she kept licking. It didn't take long for Bonnie to come. **"AHHHH...YES! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...FUCK...YESSSSSSS!"**

Kim slowly worked her way up to Bonnie's face and kissed her on the lips.

Kim asked, "Was it worth the wait?"

"It wasn't as good as the last time you did that but it was still very - **VERY** \- good! Thank you."

Kim lied there next to Bonnie, closed her eyes and rested a a moment.

After a few minutes of rest, Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at Kim. "So, you gonna un-handcuff me now?"

Kim laughed, "Yes, sure."

Bonnie rolled over on her stomach and let Kim unlock the handcuffs.

When Bonnie turned over on her back she reached over to Kim's face and kissed her on the lips again.

When Kim and Bonnie finally took a breath Bonnie said, "We're not done yet?"

"Wait...what?"

"Ready for round 2?"

"Ah, Bonnie...I'm not as sexually energetic as you."

"Is that a polite way of saying I'm a slut?"

Kim tried to turn her head, "I'm not going to answer that."

Bonnie smiled, "Good answer. I don't like being called that anyway even though I know I am one. How about just one more time. Ever scissor before?"

The thought of scissoring Bonnie tickled the sexual fantasy in Kim's brain. She sighed and though to her self, _"Ron said I could have fun just don't cross any lines. So..." _

Kim's voice shook a little as she asked Bonnie, "Scissor...I've...I've always want to try it but..."

Bonnie reached over to Kim's head and Kissed her again.

Kim tried to maintain control, "Remember, I'm still in change of this sitch!"

"This sitch? It's cute how you're still using that catch phrase you used in High School. Listen, right now nobody's in change. We're going this because we both want to. Got it?"

Kim smiled, "Got it."

Kim pushed Bonnie up further on the bed. She spread Bonnie's legs apart and put her own legs in-between hers. This was Kim's first experiment in scissoring and she didn't really know if she was doing it right. "Ah, I hate to ask but...ah...is this right?"

Bonnie grabbed Kim's hand, pulled her body closer tightening there gentles together and wiggled her crotch on Kim's crotch. She smiled as she asked, "Do you think it's right?"

Kim didn't say a word. It felt...**GREAT!**

It didn't take long for both of there erotically overwhelmed bodies finally burst into a fiercely powerful, glorious female orgasm.


	21. Chapter 21 - Who is Acid Mouse?

Author's notes: This is chapter 21 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. Not this one!  
**

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 21 – Who is Acid Mouse?**

* * *

Kim and and Ron are at the table eating breakfast when Bonnie walked in from her bedroom. Kim smiled, "Good morning sleepy head. Breakfast?"

"Sure...coffee, strong and black."

All three of them ate and talked over breakfast. Just as they were finishing up, Kim looked at Bonnie's phone. She was watching the video Bonnie talked about earlier growing more angry as she continued to watch it. "Bonnie, this is sex trafficking. It needs to be stopped."

Bonnie explained, "Impossible. It's everywhere Kim. It can't be stopped."

"Did you forget who you talking to?"

Kim went to her suitcase and grabbed her wrist Kimmaucator. Ron complained, "Hey, I thought you said no work while we're on spring break?"

Kim put her communicator down on the table, "You're right we're on vacation. No work."

Kim and Bonnie looked at each other as Bonnie sipped her coffee and Kim ate the last bite on her plate. Then they looked at Ron.

Ron said, "I see what you're doing."

Kim and Bonnie both looked at each other again and then that looked at Ron with the puppy dog pout eyes.

"Fine!"

Kim laughed and picked up her communicator.

Bonnie smiled, "He's such a loveable dork."

"And he's **MY** loveable dork. Don't every forget that."

The moment she said those words, a picture of Wade popped up. Kim asked, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade answered, "I haven't heard those words in a while. How's it going Kim?"

"Wade how would you like to help me take down a sex trafficking ring?"

"A mission while you're on Spring Break? Just couldn't stay away from the action could you?"

"I ran into an old friend down here and she has a video to show you and a story to tell."

Bonnie jumped up and yelled, "I'm not telling nerd boy my life story!"

Wade growled, "Nerd boy? I know that voice, Hi Bonnie!"

Kim gave Bonnie a look of disappointment then turned toward Wade, "Here's the video. Trace it and tell me what you find."

"No problem. Give me a few seconds."

Kim told Bonnie, "What did we talk about last night? I know you'll always be, well – YOU - but try to be nicer to people, OK?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "OK, but I'm not telling him what I told you!"

"Fair enough."

Wade came back, "Whoever made this video is very good at high tech video editing. It's fake. The people are digital CGI. Well, most of them are. They used real faces but they put those faces on CGI bodies to make it look very real."

Both Bonnie and Kim turned their heads very slowly and looked at Ron.

Ron looked up from eating a waffle. Syrup was dripping out of his mouth when he tried to ask, "What?"

Kim asked very stern, "Did you make any videos for clients I don't know about?"

Ron drank some orange juice and asked, "What are you talking about?

Kim showed Ron the video.

He was shocked by what he saw, "Kim, I would never make any videos like that. Besides, my video editing software doesn't make those kind of CGI videos."

Wade chimed in, "No offense to Ron but this video is to high tech for him."

"Gee, thanks Wade!"

Kim looked frustrated, "Great, now we're back to square one."

Bonnie blurted out, "Unless your computer genius friend here can figure out who Acid Mouse is."

Wade surprised them both, "Acid Mouse? I talk to her all the time. We play video games on the dark web when I'm not working."

Kim asked, "Video games? Wait...dark web?"

Kim looked at Bonnie and wondered, "Could his Acid Mouse be the same one as yours?"

Ron butted in, "Seriously? How many people do you think will have the name - Acid Moise?"

Wade said, "Only one that I know of and I go deep in the belly of the best called the dark web, remember? OF course, I know what I'm doing.."

Kim interrupted his rant and asked, "WADE! Can you track her?"

"In my sleep, why?"

Kim sassed, "Well, take a nap and find out who she is and where she lives. Acid Mouse is the bookie!"

Wade typed on his keyboard and asked, "Bookie?"

"Acid Mouse is Bonnie's bookie for..."

Kim wasn't able to finish. Wade had gotten the inflammation they needed very fast. "OK...Here it is. Her real name is Lacy and she's on line now."

Kim was totally surprised, "Lacy?"

Wade, "Yea, I traced her wi-fi single and it's coming from Philip McCorkle College."

Kim screamed to Wade, "Lacy at Philip McCorkle College? That's my roommate in college!"


	22. Chapter 22 - The fall of Acid Mouse

Author's notes: This is chapter 22 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will have some sexual content. NOT all chapters will be sexual...but some. Not this one!  
**

* * *

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 22 – The fall of Acid Mouse**

* * *

At Philip McCorkle College, Lacy sat at her computer, wearing gamer headphones, sipping a high powered energy drink through a straw while playing a video game. She saw her cell phone go off. It was a text. She responded, sent out a text then went back to playing.

About 10 minutes later, Kim Possible walked into her dorm room.

Lacy took off her headset and asked "Hi. How was the Florida trip?"

Kim played it cool and responded, "It was nice. Relaxing and fun at the same time."

"Good to hear. There was a fire while you were gone."

"A fire? Where?"

"In the library. They put it out quick but quite a few books got burned. Not that it matters anyway, nobody reads a hard-copy book anymore."

Kim looked out of her window to see if she could see any fire damage by the windows of the library. She didn't see any. While still looking out of the window she asked Lacy, "Oh...I don't know. Sometimes there's nothing like reading a good book on the beach. Is the building is OK?"

"Yeah, it was fine. It was confined to just one area."

Kim was still looking outside when she saw Ron and Bonnie walking into the front door of building from below. She asked Lacy, "How about you? Were you board here all by your self or did you get some new clients and fix there mother boards."

"I kept busy while you were gone."

Kim turned around with a slight snarl in her voice, "I know."

Lacy wondered, "What do you mean, I know?"

"Remember, my friend Wade is a computer genius so you can cut the act...Acid Mouse!"

Lacy turned her chair around very slow, sipping her energy drink through a straw and looked at Kim with an evil smile as if she was a mad villain. "I like to think I'm better hacker then Wade ever was."

"Keep dreaming!"

Both of them stared at each other for a moment until Kim asked, "I've known you for over 2 years Lacy. You were a sweet lovable nerd. Why? Why become a bookie and steal money from people?"

"First off I didn't steal anything, I just made sure that the losers paid up on there bets. Yeah, I made sure a few of those bets went in my favor but the teams and players made there own choice, that's not on me. As for why...College is so fucking expensive, nobody can afford it. Everybody sits in these little rooms, not getting enough sleep, learning for 4 years and working your themselves to the bone...hoping that when you graduate you can get a great job but the only thing people will pay you is minimum wage! I made more money as a bookie then any college education would give me."

Lacy put her drink to the side, got up out of her chair and took a step toward Kim, "Now I want you think about this for a moment, Kim Possible. For over 2 years we were roommates. I know what you look like naked, I know your friends names. I saw the video of you sucking cock at the glory hole."

Kim looked a little surprised.

"What, does that come as a shock to you? Your brothers are smart and Wade is a very good hacker but that video is one of the crown jewels of the dark web and I found it! Like I said, I'm a better hacker then he'll ever be."

Kim wiped the surprised look off her face and went back to looking serious as Lacy continued her rant, "I know about your revenge on Shego and Bonnie and I also know you meet up with Bonnie in Florida and oil wrestled some girl named Michelle. Why did you oil wrestle...again? Did Bonnie get under your skin?"

Kim didn't answer.

"Cell phones are everywhere honey and I can hack into ANY of them...anytime. Everyone's information is at **my** disposable."

Kim maintained her tough expression even though inside, she was a little scared.

"I know everything about you because you never bothered to check up on me. I was just a typical '_lovable_ computer nerd like Wade...always playing video games."

Kim finally spoke, "It's over. The police are waiting for you out side the door."

At the very moment she said that the door to the room opened and 3 police officers walked in.

Kim told her, "Wade found a mountain a evidence on you. You're going to jail for a long time."

Lacy responded with, "Maybe you're right..." then she leaned in closer to Kim and said, "...then again, maybe your wrong. Either way, the seed has been planted."

The officers walked over to Lacy, handcuff her and escort her out into the hall.

Ron and Bonnie walked into Kim's dorm. Kim still felt a little shaken by Lacy's words but her face didn't show it.

Ron asked, "Can we say...freaky! What do you think she meant by that? The seed has been planted."

Kim took a deep breath to let the small amount of fear escape her body and told Ron, "Ron, how many villains have we encountered through the years?"

"To many to count."

"Exactly, and not one of them has ever made good on there threats when they're caught. She's all talk."

Bonnie chimed in with a reality check, "I don't know. If she can hack into any cell phone..."

Kim questioned, "You know, that might be how she found out that I oil wrestled Michelle. There were a lot of cell phones there."

Ron asked, "But more importantly, how did Wade NOT find the video of you at the glory hole in the deep web? I thought that was gone for good."

Kim laughed, "Because...she didn't. She's all talk."

Ron asked, "But if she's all talk, how did she know?"

Bonnie sighed and said, "Rumors. I'm sure nobody has seen that video since you're brothers put that virus out on it but remember that was 5 years ago. Like it or not Kim, people night not has seen it but I'm sure they know about it."

Ron added, "That's unsettling."

Kim sighed, then smiled as she looked at Ron and Bonnie, "Your right. That was 5 years ago. Time to move on."

Bonnie questioned, "So, it's over now? No more Acid Mouse no more betting...this is finally over?"

Kim, who was between Ron and Bonnie put her arms around both of there shoulders. "Yes. It's finally over."

Bonnie asked, "So...now what?"

Kim looked at Ron and smiled, "Can I tell her?"

"No, show her."

Bonnie was confused, "Show me what?"

* * *

Later that evening, Kim drove Bonnie and Ron to a small outlet mall on the edge of Middleton and Upperton.

Bonnie asked, "Why are me here?"

Kim got out of the car and pointed with her hand to a small abandoned store. "This is why. It's yours!"

Bonnie lowered her sunglasses to peek out the top and looked at the place Kim was talking about. She said with a very sarcastic tone, "Gee, thanks."

"No really Bonnie, it's your store! Ron and I wanted to help you get a fresh start so...we bough you this place so you can start over."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously! For real!"

Bonnie's mouth hung open. She didn't know what to say.

Kim told her, "I know it's going to be a lot of work to get starred and I can help you with that. This will be YOUR place to have your own fashion store."

"So it's all mine?"

Ron answered for Kim, "Well, not really - yet."

Bonnie questioned, "Huh?"

Kim explained, "What he's trying to say is, the store will be in Ron's name for 1 year. If after that first year if you show us you can run it all by your self, then it's all yours."

Bonnie smiled, "Ah...ok, sounds fair I guess."

"Come on, let's go look inside."

Bonnie began to cry, "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I...I don't deserve this."

Ron signed. Kim heard him and raised her hand to keep him from getting mad. Kim told Bonnie, "Bonnie, you're my friend and I want to help you."

"I know...and that's the problem. All I've even been is mean to you. Sure, we bonded a little, but this...it's to much."

Kim put her arm around Bonnie and hugged her. "It'll be fine. We're friends now, remember?"

When the hug was done Bonnie wiped her tears and confessed, "OK...but I have one more confession to tell you."

Ron did NOT look pleased.

Bonnie wrapped her tears and told them, "Remember that red car in Florida? The one that I said was after me well, it was nobody. I have no idea who they were."

Kim put her hands on her hips. Her voice had a ting of anger, "And Acid Mouse?"

"Kim, you know she was real. She confessed to you who she was! I did work for her and made money for her. It's just, after the oil fight and I lost that huge bet I didn't know what to do. Then once I found out where you were staying at that expensive hotel, I wanted to go there too - to hide - but you were mad at me and I, well, I had to go and be a..."

Ron butted in, "Can I say it?"

"NO! But you know what I mean. The car was just a ploy to get you to feel sorry for me. I figured if you thought someone was after me and wanted to kill me you'd take me with you...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!"

Kim looked at Bonnie and then looked at Ron. He nodded to her.

Bonnie continued to sob, "Now you see what I mean when I say I don't deserve this."

Kim laughed a little and put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "I understand. I know everything else was real and you're right...at the time I was really mad at you. I forgive you for lying about the car."

Bonnie was baffled, "How...why? How can you forgive me that fast and that easy after lying to you?"

Kim looked over at Ron and told Bonnie, "A great man showed me forgiveness is divine. I can't tell you how many stupid mistakes I've made with Ron and he forgave me...just like that."

Then Bonnie hugged Kim, "Thank you!"

As they hugged again, Kim told her, "But like we said, this place isn't 100% yours yet anyway."

Kim looked Bonnie in her eyes, "YOU have to do the work. YOU have to run it. YOU have to come up with the clothing designs. It's going to be a lot of hard work and you only have a year to do it."

Bonnie frowned and complained, "Hard work?"

Kim told her..."YES! Hard work. I know you can do it."

After a moment, Bonnie smiled, "You're right. Thank you again. Both of you."

Kim walked over to Ron and held his hand, "Now, let's all go see this new store that will soon be the talk of the town."

All 3 of them walked to the store and then walked inside.

* * *

Not to long ago, on a beach where the sun was shining nice and bright, a cell phone vibrated on a blanket. Shego answered the text, looked at her phone and then put it back down.

A few minutes later Dr. Drakken walked over to her with two drinks. Shego sat up on her blanket and took one of the drinks from him. "Thanks."

"Anything for you my dear Shego."

Shego took a sip of her drink and then told Dr. D, "Our plans have been put on hold."

"You mean our vacation is over already? We just got here yesterday?"

"No dork, the OTHER plans."

"Ohhhh...those plans."

Shego tossed Dr. Drakken her cell phone. He read it - "_They know I'm Acid Mouse. Lay low_."

Dr. Drakken then bent the phone in half, broke it and throw it in the ocean.

Shego vented, "She was our best way of raking in the cash under the radar. With our nerd girl caught we'll have to come up with a new way to make some cash."

"And you're going to need a new cell phone too. That one is..."

Shego looked at him. He could tell that she didn't really care about the phone.

"Oh...yeah. Right. Do you think she'll talk to the police?"

"No. She's a great hacker but she's also scared top death of me." At the very moment she said that Shego lite up her hand with a green plasma flame. "I told Lacy everything she needed to know to keep our little princess guessing."

Dr. D sat next to Shego and looked out into the ocean. "Now what?"

"Give me time." Then she extinguished her power. She also looked out onto the ocean with Dr. D and began to think.

Dr Drakken praised her, "Well, I'm sure you'll think of something. We work so much better together now then we ever did before now that YOU come up the plans."

Shego sighed.

"What's wrong? Let me guess, vacation will have to end early now since someone could trace that text and find us."

Shego agreed, "Yeah."

But something was still bothering her and he could tell. "There's more isn't there? What is it?"

"That was my favorite phone."

* * *

This story will continue with **Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**...coming soon!


End file.
